Wishing On Stars
by CheckeredButterfly
Summary: Jade had lived anything but a charmed life, but just as things begin to look up she has a surprise encounter with the Dark Knight that sends her life spinning out of control. In a whirlwind of madness she never expected to find love. Bruce/OC Post TDK
1. One Step at a Time

Police sirens blared into the night waking Jade from her fitful sleep. She timidly got up and peered through the blinds over her window. Through the dirt Jade could make out the red and blue lights of a squad car as it raced through the night. She sighed and released the blinds before walking out into the living room to check the lock on the door for the third time tonight. One could never be to careful living here.

She went to Damian's room next to make sure he was still asleep. She cracked his door just a little and could see his silhouette sitting up in bed. She sighed and came in.

"You heard the sirens too huh?" She asked sitting on the foot of his bed. He nodded.

"Kinda hard not to, is the door still locked?" He asked his older sister. She nodded.

"Just checked them so go back to sleep you got school tomorrow." She said standing back up and leaving his room. He yawned in response and rested his head once again on his pillow. Jade smiled and closed his door. She walked back into her room and checked the time on her alarm clock. 4:07 am. She got back into bed and stared at the ceiling until her eyes finally closed.

She woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She smacked it and stood up. She walked over to the door of Damian's room.

"Get up it's time for school!" She yelled banging on his door three times. No response. She sighed in annoyance and opened the door. Damian had placed his pillow over his head to try and drown her out she smiled at him. "Damian!" She yelled in a high pitched voice jumping onto his bed. "Aren't you excited!" He groaned in response. She scratched her head thoughtfully. "Alright we'll do this the hard way!" She declared. She then proceeded to walk around to one side and flip his mattress Damian and all off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Aah!" Damian yelled as he hit the floor. "Alright I'm up!" He cried. Jade apparently satisfied walked out of his room to prepare for the day herself. She put on her most professional clothes and tied her hair up into a high ponytail. She smiled satisfied, he hair could be very hard to manage it was long enough to reach her just above her butt when it was down, and it was wavy which could lead to a lot of friz if she wasn't careful. The only thing Jade never stopped liking about her hair was the color. It was a very light brown that she thought complemented her crystal blue eyes perfectly. She quickly put on a light dusting of make up and rushed herself and Damian out of the front door.

She insisted on walking him to the school bus everyday. He'd complain that she was embarrassing, but Jade insisted. she couldn't stand the thought of something happening to him. He was only eleven and it wasn't safe here in the narrows. They arrived just before the bus and Jade saw him off and checked her phone for the time.

"Crap!" she yelled running down the street. Being late for a job interview was NOT okay. She made it to Wayne tower with no time to spare. She ran into the waiting room and quickly gave her name to the woman at the front desk.

"Mr. Fox is waiting for you in the office to your left." She responded sweetly. Jade thanked her and quickly ran to her destination. She took some time to straighten out her skirt and entered the small office.

"You must be Ms. Delacey." He greeted her standing up.

"Yes sir." She said shaking his hand.

"Call me Mr. Fox, please have a seat." He replied motioning to a small chair facing his desk.

"Thank you." She said sitting down quickly. Jade immediately liked him. His eyes were kind and his demeanor was genuine. The interview went along smoothly and Jade found herself laughing and joking with Mr. Fox, by the time it was over Jade had become completely at ease.

"Well Ms. Delacey I think you would make a wonderful secretary for Mr. Wayne consider yourself hired. You start tomorrow." Mr. Fox declared standing up to shake her hand. Jade's heart jumped up into her throat at his words.

"Oh thank you so much!" She cried standing up and wrapping her arms around Mr. Fox. He jumped back slightly startled. "I promise I won't let you down!" She declared gathering her things and practically running from his office.

"Your welcome." He chuckled as she closed the door.

Running out of Wayne tower Jade felt on top of the world. She was fired from her last job a few weeks ago and without it she could barely pay for food. Her and Damian had been living off of Ramen noodles. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

* * *

"Well?" Damian asked hopping off the bus. Jade pretended to look sullen and shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't get it?" He asked sadly.

"I start tomorrow." She answered in a sad voice.

"It's no big- wait you got it!" He asked his voice rising with excitement. Jade looked down at him grinning ear to ear and nodded. "Hah! See I knew you could do it!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks squirt." Jade said wrapping and arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to her. "And I promise that once I get my first paycheck we won't have to look a Ramen noodles ever again." He started laughing as they made there way back home.


	2. Sparks Fly

_ "Mom are you in there?" A young voice called. "Mom, you've been in there a long time." She said reaching for the doorknob. Jade had been growing increasingly nervous, her mom hadn't ever spent this much time taking a bath before. Still Jade hesitated in opening the bathroom door her mother got really mad when you interrupted her during one of her baths and Jade didn't want to get into trouble, but the baby had woken up and started crying. Jade took in a deep breathe and opened the bathroom door._

Jade woke with a start. The memories she kept trying to forget seemed to be taunting her into insanity. She sat up in bed drew her knees against her chest. Outside she could once again hear the sirens. _I hate those damn sirens!_ She silently screamed to herself. A good nights sleep seemed to be an impossible thing ever since she and Damian had moved into this apartment. She sighed and for the millionth time in her life Jade found herself wishing for an easier life...a simple one. Her dream life consisted of a husband, a baby, a tiny house in the suburbs...Jade snapped herself out of it. She could never live that life and she knew it, Prince Charming didn't exist and even if he did he certainly wouldn't live in Gotham.

Shaking her head lightly Jade forced herself to lie back down and forget about nightmares and husbands, at least until morning. Within a few minutes she slipped back into sleep.

Batman let out an aggravated sigh. The police had spotted him patrolling and had been monitoring this side of town for an hour. It would be easy enough for him to escape, but he was trying to bust a gang of drug dealers and this was were they did most of there 'business'. He heard the scream of a siren as it came closer to him, quickly and quietly he slipped into the window of what he believed to be an abandoned warehouse. It wasn't until he heard a startled gasp that he realized he'd made a mistake.

"Burglar! Jade! Jade! Help!" The boy cried out frantically.

"I'm not a burglar." Batman calmly stated in an attempt to quiet the boy. He was about to slip back outside when he noticed flashlights reflecting onto the walls of the alley outside.

"Batman?" The boy almost whispered. He curtly nodded.

"Damian! Damian what is it?" A woman's voice cried rushing to his door. Batman cursed under his breath as he quickly hid himself inside a small closet. He watched carefully though the cracked door as a woman turned on the bedroom lights and rushed to aid the boy. "Damian are you alright what happened?" She asked breathlessly. The boy, Damian, seemed to be arguing with himself as to tell her the truth or not.

"Nothing, It was just a nightmare." Damian answered her at last. "You can go back to sleep Jade, sorry I woke you up." The woman, Jade, looked at him for a moment in suspicion.

"Are you sure?" She asked him with concern dripping from her voice. " I could stay with you until you fall back asleep if you want." She offered sweetly. Batman felt a tiny sting in his heart. He could remember his mother saying the same thing to him after a particularly awful nightmare.

"No, I'm fine." Damian insisted. "Go back to bed." Jade sighed.

"Alright if you say so." She sighed making her way to the door. "Goodnight, I'm right next door if you need me."

"Goodnight." Damian replied as the lights went back out and door was closed again. Batman wasted no time getting out of the closet and making his way towards the window. He stopped and turned to stunned boy looking at him in disbelief.

"Thank you." He said as he climbed out the window and disappeared back into the night.

The next morning Jade made sure to arrive to work on time pressed and ready for the day that lied ahead. Mr. Fox kindly showed her to her desk and answered any questions she had.

"Now the only thing left for you to do is meet the man your actually going to be working for." Mr. Fox declared. " Now I should warn he's not one to be on time, but he will usually arrive before noon to attend board meetings."

"Talking about me again Lucius?" A voice cut in.

"Ah, speak of the devil Ms. Delacey this is Mr. Wayne." Mr. Fox smiled introducing Jade to her new boss.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said as politely as possible even if she was extremely nervous. It's not everyday a girl meets one of the most powerful people in Gotham.

Bruce was needless to say a little shocked to see this woman standing in front of him. He looked at her for a hard second. This was definitely the same woman he'd almost encountered last night. It wasn't until he noticed the confused look on her face that he realized he'd been staring at her. He quickly snapped himself out of it.

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Delacey." He smiled going to take her hand, but as their fingers brushed a jolt a static electricity caused them to jerk their hands away from one another. For a second they glanced at one another and Bruce found himself staring at her once again, except this time it wasn't because he recognized her, it was because of her beauty.

Her face seemed to curve in just the right way, her hair fell over her face in the most endearing way, and when she looked at her hand he noticed how sweetly her eyelashes casted delicate shadows onto her cheeks.

"Sorry." She said breaking the short silence. "It was probably my fault." He smiled at her.

"No worries, now if you need anything else feel free to ask Mr. Fox or myself, I have to go, but I'm sure it will be a pleasure to have you here." He replied making his way into the boardroom

"That's Mr. Wayne for you." Mr. Fox said interrupting Jades thoughts. "Be careful now he's a real charmer, no need to bother you further Ms. Delacey I will see you later."

"Thank you very much for all your help Mr. Fox." Jade said to him as he too entered the boardroom. He simply nodded in response. Jade sat down at her chair her mind swirling with thoughts of Bruce Wayne. _Mr. Fox is right _She thought to herself _He certainly is a charmer._


	3. Dangerous Encounters

The days flew by, and Jade was beginning to truly like her new job. It wasn't very difficult as Mr. Wayne only made an appearance during meetings, but every time he walked through the door Jade felt butterflies fly up into her chest. She absolutely hated herself for it, they hadn't even spoken to each other for more than a couple minutes, and she had a crush on him. She didn't have time for crushes she needed to focus, she couldn't afford to loose this job.

Shaking the thoughts from her head Jade turned her attention to the computer to finish her emails. She sighed looking through them, all business and spam, not like she was surprised though. Jade had never had many friends. She moved around a lot during her elementary school years, and during high school she'd gotten caught up in a love triangle. She'd thought she'd fallen in love until she found out about Catherine, who just so happened to be one of the most popular girls in school. Long story short Catherine made sure Jade's life was miserable, and nobody wanted to be friends with a loser. Sighing inwardly Jade continued reading through her emails.

* * *

Bruce looked at the very distracted woman sitting at her desk. He couldn't help that notice how pursed her lips when she was deeply absorbed in something. It made him smile. He cleared his throat and finally managed to get her attention.

"Huh?...Oh sorry Mr. Wayne do you need something." She asked quickly.

"No actually I just thought you'd want this." He said pulling an envelope out of his inside pocket and handing it to her. He smiled as her face lit up. He'd never seen anyone so happy about receiving a paycheck before.

"Thank!-" She stopped to compose herself. "Thank you." She said her tone much more professional.

"You welcome, but you earned it."

"I suppose so." She said smiling up at him from her seat. He could feel his pulse quicken. Something about this girl drew him in.

"Isn't your shift almost over?" He asked changing the subject. "Let me give you a ride home." He offered. He knew where she lived and he certainly didn't want her to get mugged.

"No I couldn't possibly, I don't want to be a burden." she replied sincerely.

"I think I might have to insist, come on let's go." He said turning and beginning to walk away.

* * *

Jade sat in thought for a brief moment. She knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so she quickly gathered her things and went after him.

"So where do you live?" He asked once they had hit the road. Jade hesitated for a moment before giving him her address. She hoped he wouldn't think any less of her. Much to her relief he didn't say anything or looked shocked when she told him he simply smiled.

"So how long have you lived in Gotham?" He asked attempting to make small talk.

"My family moved us down here when I was eight." She replied smiling. "What about you?"

"My entire life." He responded, and with that the conversation bloomed and Jade felt as if she'd known him her whole life.

"I think we're here." Mr. Wayne finally said. Jade smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for the ride, I really appreciate it Mr. Wayne." She said going to open the door.

"Hey" He said stopping her. "Call me Bruce." She smiled at him.

"Only if you call me Jade." She countered.

"Alright goodbye Jade." He smiled as she opened the car door.

"Goodbye Bruce." She said closing the door and making her way to the front door of her apartment complex smiling the whole way.

* * *

"Hey! I'm home." Jade said as she unlocked the front door and entered the tiny apartment. "Damian?" She called out. She looked around until she noticed a note sitting on the dining room table. She picked it up and began to read.

_Jade,_

_Me and Cody are gunna spend the night over at Josh's house for the weekend. I didn't think you'd care,so I just went ahead and left before you got home._

_-Damian_

Jade let out an aggravated groan. She hated when he just ran off like this, but at least this time he'd left a note. Taking off her shoes Jade went into her room and threw her house key onto her windowsill before changing into more comfortable clothes. Satisfied with herself Jade stretched out and yawned deeply before going to open her window to let in a little fresh air. It wasn't until she heard the sound of metal clanging on the ground in the alley outside Jade realized she'd accidentally knocked her key out the window.

"Ugh!" She groaned in frustration making her way outside. It was already dark outside and she hated going out at night. Swallowing her fears Jade went outside and into the alley to search for her godforsaken key. "Stupid key." She muttered squinting at the ground hoping to spot the piece of metal. She continued her search until she ended up on her hands and knees feeling around on the ground for it. She really should have brought a flashlight, but she'd figured it would be easy to spot. She kept feeling around until the sound of footsteps stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Why look it here." A man's voice said from behind her. "Are you lookin' for somthin' miss?" Jade could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as an icy chill made it's way up her spine.

"We should try to help her don't you think?" A second voice joined in.

Jade stood quickly and turned to the men. Both were at least twice her size, and they were looking at her as if they were starving dogs staring at a piece of meat.

"I'm fine I just found it." She lied. "I need to get back inside now." She said trying to make her way past them. One of the men grabbed her arm as she tried to get past.

"I'm sorry did we scare you?" The first man asked. "We're not gunna hurt you, why don't ya just stick with us for a second...we could have a little...fun." Jade's stomach lurched in fear.

"No please I really have to go."

"No I really think you can stay." The man said holding up his other hand. Jade froze with the sickening realization that he was holding a crowbar, and from the look in his eye she could tell he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed into the still night. The man quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Now now can't have you doin' that can we? Tony restrain her while I get out the duct tape." He said roughly throwing Jade into the other man's waiting grasp. Jade's heart began to beat faster and faster as the panic began to set in. As the first man approached her again she kicked her feet out as hard as she could hitting him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards in pain.

"You stupid bitch! You think you're clever?" He barked coming closer. "I'll wipe that smug look of your pretty face!" He screamed smacking her across the face. Jade's eyes began to water as the pain set in. Then he grabbed her roughly and threw her full force against the cold ground. She could feel her head smack against the pavement as black spots danced across her vision growing until everything went black.

* * *

Batman had just begun patrolling the city when he heard the woman's voice cry through the night. He'd thought that it sounded slightly familiar. He quickly arrived at the source just in time to see a man throw Jade against the ground. Even from this distance he could hear the sound of her head meeting the pavement.

He jumped into action immediately, the two men were no match for him and within a few minutes he had them both unconscious. He turned his attention to Jade. She was still breathing. He sighed in relief as he gently picked her up and carried her to the Tumbler.


	4. Nightmares

_"Mom are you in here?" Jade asked walking into the bathroom. The curtain around the bathtub was drawn. Jade started to get a bad feeling about this. "Mom are you alright?" Her voice began to shake as she reached for the curtain and drew it back, revealing the frightening scene laying just beyond it. Jade's mother's body lay just underneath the water. Her hair blonde hair was floating around her forming a frame to her pale face, her lips were slightly parted as if she was surprised, the water was red, and most frightening of all were the way her piercing blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. Jade screams echoed of the walls as she fell backwards onto the bathroom floor._

Jade woke up screaming. She took in a couple of deep breathes to calm herself as an older man came running into the room causing Jade to scream again. Jade quickly grabbed the lamp off of the end table adjacent and prepared to through it as the man spoke.

"Wait! I'm not here to hurt you!" He yelled flinching. "Master Wayne found you outside of you apartment and brought you here, I'm just his butler!" Jade looked him over for a moment. He looked harmless, she hesitantly put the lamp back on the table. The man took a deep breath. "Yes, well Master Wayne is out at the moment, but he wanted to make sure you were well taken care of you had a nasty wound on your head." Jade reached up to feel the back of her head and sure enough she could feel a thick bandage.

"Sorry I almost threw a lamp at you." She said realizing her mistake. "I thought you were one of the men from last night."

"That's quite alright I'm Alfred." He introduced himself.

"Jade" she responded getting out of the bed, but as she stood up the room began to spin. Alfred came to assist her right away.

"Lie back down, I'm afraid your not well yet." He said helping her back into bed. Jade could feel herself getting drowsy.

"No please, I don't want to dream anymore." She whispered slipping back into sleep.

_

* * *

__"I don't want to see him." Jade complained as the social worker dragged her through the dark halls of Arkham Asylum. "He scares me." She just barely whispered. The social worker looked down to her with a hint a pity in her eyes._

_"He wants to see you Jade, he keeps asking about you. The doctors said it could be good for him. Don't you want to help your dad?" She asked. Jade nodded reluctantly. "Don't worry the doctors are right there if they need to restrain them." She reassured her as they reached one of the visiting rooms. "Go on inside Jade, he's waiting for you." Jade took a deep breath as she opened the door. _

_"It's nice to see you Jade." Her father's voice greeted her. He seemed like he was alright. Jade walked forward and sat in a chair facing a small table opposite her father. "You just turned eleven right?" Jade shook her head. _

_"I'm thirteen." She corrected. Her dad looked at her sadly. _

_"You're growing up so fast, you look so much like your mother." He said smiling. Jade __swallowed. "You should tell her to come visit me sometime I miss her"_

_"Dad, mom died two years ago." Jade whispered to him. His smile quickly changed into a look of rage._

_"Your lying." He retorted, his rage only grew when Jade shook her head. He stood up and flipped the table over on top of her. Jade screamed as she fell out of her chair. "Your a rotten little brat!" He screamed as the doctors ran in. "You killed her! Admit it! You killed her didn't you!" He screamed as the doctors struggled to hold him back. "If you weren't such a wicked child she'd still be here!" He yelled being dragged from the room. Jade began sobbing when the social worker came running back in and wrapped her arms around her._

* * *

"D-d-dad. W-w-wic-wicked." Jade mumbled in her sleep. "Hel-help. I-I-I'm sorry." Bruce watched her wrestle with her demons. She startled him when she jolted awake.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Bruce said once she looked at him. "I think you were having a bad dream." She nodded solemnly.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Since yesterday afternoon, I just came in a few minutes ago, Alfred would have done it, but I'm afraid you made him a little gun shy."

"Yeah sorry about that, I'm was a little on edge." She said smiling lightly.

"You must be hungry c'mon I'll have Alfred make you something." Bruce said standing up. Jade was about to objects until she felt her stomach rumble. She really was hungry.

* * *

Jade had never had a meal taste so good in her whole life. She hear feel her taste buds singing and ode to Alfred.

"Alfred that was so good I could kiss you." She declared after finishing her meal. Alfred smiled at her.

"I'm very flattered, but I think I might be too old for you." He said picking her plate off of the table.

"I can get that." Jade said standing up in an attempt to take her plate from him.

"No no I insist, you do have a head injury after all." He said walking from the dining room. Jade sighed.

"Yup, he's pretty stubborn." Bruce sighed.

"I heard that!" Alfred called from the next room. Jade and Bruce looked at each other and silently laughed. "How's your head?" he asked.

"Throbbing, but at least I can stand again." She answered. "Hey, why were you at my apartment complex anyway?" Jade asked as the thought suddenly popped into her mind.

"Oh well...you uh- left your purse in my car, I figured I should return it before I forgot. Good thing I came along when I did." Bruce answered her. Jade looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah good thing." she replied with the slightest hint of doubt in her voice. She was almost certain she had it with her when she got into the house. _But why would Bruce lie?_ She thought to herself. _Jade stop it, this man saved your life, you should have a little faith in him. _Jade did her best to push aside the doubt and smiled sweetly at Bruce.

* * *

Bruce was slightly confused in Jade's apparently random changes in facial expression. At first he thought she had seen right through his lies, and then she was smiling at him. He scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I think you should spend the night again tonight." He put up a hand to stop Jade's objection. "I insist, It would be irresponsible for me to send you off on your own with a head injury." Jade opened her mouth to object, but closed it when she couldn't find a flaw in his logic.

"Alright fine, but I insist you let me pay you back." She answered him at last. Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Like how?" He asked.

"Let me make you and Alfred dinner tomorrow." Bruce looked at her skeptically.

"I don't think Alfred would like that."

"Please?" She asked batting her eyelashes. Bruce swallowed hard, he'd seen a large number of women pull this stunt, but when she did it he could feel himself get flustered. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell Alfred." She grinned at his response.

"Thank you so much you will not regret this!" She said standing up. "Whoa." She said wobbling slightly on her feet. "I think I stood up to fast." Bruce jumped from his seat and quickly came to her aid. "I'm fine really." She protested.

"Here, take my hand." He said taking her hand in his own and leading her back to the guest room.


	5. Starlight

"I disapprove of this." Alfred said to Bruce. He could hear Jade rummaging around in his kitchen and it was driving him crazy.

"Relax, Alfred I'm sure she won't start a fire...probably." Bruce replied smiling at his flustered butler.

"That's not very funny." Alfred said scowling. Bruce chuckled. The rummaging continued until a large crash sounded from the kitchen, causing both Alfred and Bruce to become extremely concerned very fast.

"Don't worry everything's fine!" Jades muffled voice called out. Alfred looked at Bruce skeptically.

"Maybe I'll just go check on her." Bruce said standing up, he was beginning to get a little worried himself. Bruce made his way to the kitchen and slightly cracked the door just enough to see in. He smiled at the sight that waited for him.

Jade had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, but a few strands still hung down slightly in her eyes. She had her lips pursed together in concentration as she stared down into the boiling pot. Finally satisfied she turned around and began to rummage through the shelves in search of something else.

"If I were noodles were would I be?" She asked aloud standing on her tip toes in an attempt to reach the top shelf. "Ah hah!" She cried triumphantly producing a box of pasta. She returned to the boiling water and dumped in the noodles. Smiling she began to stir the pot again. Bruce smiled and turned back around and rejoined Alfred at the dinner table.

"She's doing fine, the kitchen's not on fire, and nothing's broken so stop worrying." Bruce said sitting down once again. Alfred sighed in relief.

* * *

The spaghetti Jade prepared was amazing. _Not quite as good as Alfred's _Bruce thought. _But on a good day she might give him a run for his money._ He glanced up the exact time Jade did and their eyes met. He was shocked at how stunning he still thought she was, he knew he would probably never get used to it. He smiled as a blush bloomed across her cheeks.

"Who taught you to cook?" Alfred asked unintentionally causing their eyes to separate. Bruce looked at Jade again, he noticed how slightly she hesitated before answering.

"My grandma wanted to make sure that her recipes were passed down, but my mom couldn't cook. So, the minute I could stir a pot she taught me everything she could." Jade gushed. She could still remember how huge the wooden spoon seemed back then, and how good the uncooked brownie batter tasted.

"She sounds lovely." Alfred smiled. Jade smiled back, Alfred reminded her of her grandpa. So formal, but with a sense of humor. Jade was about to say something else when her phone began to vibrate inside her jean pocket. She took it out and glanced at it. The screen flashed and told her she had six missed calls from Damian.

"Oh god!" She said jumping up from her seat. "I forgot about Damian! I-I have to go!" She said running towards the door.

"Well you can't run home, let me drive you." Bruce said standing and making his way to her side.

"It's fine I'll catch a cab or something." She replied. She looked up and realized Bruce was already making his way out the door.

"Coming?" He asked walking out the door. Jade sighed and hastily followed suit.

"Who's Damian?" Bruce asked once they hit the road.

"My baby brother, I'm supposed to be taking care of him. I can't believe I forgot about him. I'm the worst person in the world." Jade replied putting her head in her hands. Bruce glanced at her sideways.

He couldn't believe she thought that. The woman he saw rushing to her brother's aid that night replayed in his mind.

"I'm sure that's not true." Bruce interjected causing Jade to look at him in surprise. He cleared his throat. "I mean, your raising him right?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, you don't have to, but you still are. To me that makes you a very good person." Jade considered him for a moment before replying.

"You're very sweet, thank you for all of your help." She said quietly as they pulled in front of her apartment complex.

"No problem don't worry about it." He said to her as she opened the car door, she smiled sweetly at him before finally getting out and running into the building standing before her.

Jade knocked on her apartment door, her key was still in the alley somewhere and she had no intention of going to get it.

"Who is it!" Damian's voice screamed through the door. Jade could tell how frightened he was from the way his voice shook.

"Damian it's me open up." Jade called. In a flash the door was swung open and Damian hurled himself into her.

"I came home and the door was unlocked and all of your stuff was still here." He cried squeezing Jade tightly. "I-I thought you were-" Jade hushed him.

"It's alright I'm here. Let's get back inside and I'll explain everything." She said leading him back into the tiny apartment.

* * *

"I can't believe Bruce Wayne saved your life." Damian commented after hearing about Jade's weekend.

"Me neither, but he really is very nice, and charming..." Jade smiled to herself. Damian looked at her in disgust.

"Gross!" He yelled.

"What?" Jade asked completely confused.

"You have a crush on him!" He yelled.

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Jade and Bruce sitting in a tree K-I-S-aah!" Damian yelled as Jade smacked him over the head with a throw pillow hard enough to knock him off of the couch.

"Oh, you are so lucky you have a head injury!" He cried from the floor. Jade stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Damian replied by hurling the pillow at her face.

"Oh now it's on!" Jade yelled jumping off the couch grabbing another pillow in the process. Soon the apartment was filled with laughter, and soon, after one of the most intense pillow fights Jade had ever been in, her eyes began to feel heavy.

"I think it's time for bed." She said stretching as Damian yawned. He nodded sleepily. Jade led Damian into his room. She was about to tell him goodnight when her foot kicked something heavy. She looked down and picked it up the mystery item.

It was a nightlight, one her grandma bought her just before she moved to Gotham. The light bulb was inside a metal casing with with star shaped wholes cut into it. When it was plugged in light filtered through the wholes and casted stars across the walls.

_"I don't want to go." Jade cried wrapping her arms around her grandma's waist. "You can't see the stars in Gotham!" _

_"Now, now." Her grandma said stroking her hair. "I've got a surprise for you." She said separating herself from Jade to retrieve a box from one of her kitchen cabinets. "Now, when you're in Gotham and you feel like you need a wish just light this nightlight." She said handing Jade the box. _

Jade smiled. The memories she made with her grandma were her best ones. She found an outlet near Damian's bed and plugged it in. Immediately stars splashed against the dark walls taking Jade's breath away just like they did when she first plugged it in so long ago.

"Where did you find this?" Jade asked Damian.

"I found it in your closet. I didn't know what it was." He replied. Jade glared at him.

"Stay out of my closet." She said.

"Sorry...Jade?" He asked timidly.

"What?" She asked.

"Could you stay in here till I fall asleep?" He asked. Jade smiled at him.

"Scoot over." She said lying down next to him. It only took a few minutes for Damian to drift off, but Jade remained with him. She stared at the stars casted on the walls and made a wish just before falling asleep.

* * *

The following morning went by normally, it wasn't until Jade got to work that she could tell her day was going down hill.

She was typing e-mails idly when the phone rang.

"Wayne Enterprises, this is Ms. Delacey speaking can I take a message?" She answered automatically.

"Ms. Delacey this is Dr. Jones from Arkham Asylum I'm calling to talk to you about your father." The voice on the end of the phone answered. It took Jade a few moments to process exactly what the man on the other end of the phone was telling her.

"Is he okay?" Her voice trembled out a response.

"Yes he's doing fine, but he's been asking about you. He misses you dearly and I think it would be a good idea for you to try and visit him again." Jade's stomach was doing somersaults.

"Does he still think my mom's alive?" She asked quietly. There was a moment of silence before Dr. Jones answered her.

"Yes he does, but he really has come a long way since your last visit." Jade pondered for a moment before answering.

"Alright, I'll come down after work." She said weakly.

"Wonderful news, I'm sure your father will be very pleased to see you. I'll meet you later tonight goodbye Ms. Delacey." Dr. Jones responded before hanging up. Jade sighed before hanging up the phone herself and resting her heavy head in her hands.


	6. The Visit

**A/N sorry that it took so long for me to update, but halfway through writing this chapter my computer erased it and I had to start over again, but thank you so much for the reviews I've received. It makes me want to write more and it's always nice to hear feedback.**

* * *

Jade walked up to the front doors of Arkham asylum. It was as scary as she remembered it and it was already beginning to get dark. Jade shivered lightly as chills crawled up her spine and nipped at the back of her neck. She shook it off and entered the front doors to find herself in the waiting room.

The whole room was lit by florescent lights that were built into the ceiling causing the room to have a very sterile feel to it. The walls were painted a shade of off-white and as Jade made her way to the front desk she noticed a large spider crawl across her path.

"Uh, hi I'm Jade Delacey I'm here to visit my father. Dr. Jones might have told you I would be here." She said to the rather detached secretary who was typing away at her computer. She looked up and gave Jade a once over.

"Name." She responded turning back to her computer.

"Uh Jade Delacey?" She said again.

"Not your name." The secretary started angrily. "Your father's." Jade inwardly cringed. _Stop being stupid! _She screamed in her head before she cleared her throat.

"Sorry, his name's Frank Delacey." She answered nervously. The secretary rolled her eyes and typed some things into her computer. Jade twirled her hair around her fingers nervously.

"Your father will be escorted into waiting room B shortly, but first I'm to tell you of a few things concerning your dad. First he's been medicated to stop his violent outbursts, so he may be a little out of it. Second, try to avoid the topic of death. Third, do not mention your mother or clowns." The secretary finished looking at Jade expectantly.

"Understood." Jade replied. The secretary rolled her eyes and pointed her in the directions of the visiting rooms. Jade made her way down the seemingly endless hallway before she arrived at her destination. She took in a deep breath and opened the door to waiting room B.

The room was the size of a small bedroom. The walls were white and the harsh lights casted eery shadows onto the floor. The only furniture in the room were two chairs facing each other with a small table between them.

Jade took in a deep breath as the memories flashed back into her head. Her father's angry eyes baring into her own terrified ones, how hard her elbows hit the floor when she fell out of her chair, and worst of all his terrible words ringing into her ears. Jade pushed the fears away and sat down at the chair facing the only door and a short time later the door opened and her father entered the room.

She was shocked at how different he looked now and how sad. His once rich dark brown hair had began to gray. The once strong shoulders that held her up as a small girl now slouched in defeat. His face, once smooth now creased around his eyes and mouth. But what unsettled Jade the most were his eyes. When Jade looked into them she could almost feel the sadness. Once they sparkled with life, now they were dull and empty. For the first time Jade realized her dad had grown older in the years that passed. The man she remembered no longer existed all she saw now was an old man, aged by his grief.

"Tracy?" Her father croaked coming closer to her. Jade winced hearing her mother's name.

"No...it's me Jade." She replied. Her father's face dropped in disappointment before he sat down across from her.

"It's so nice...to see you...again." He said smiling weakly across the table at her. Jade smiled back.

"How you doing?" She asked hopefully. Her father shrugged.

"I get by...the medication...it makes...me a...little tired." He said weakly. "How's my son?"

"He's doing real good, he got straight A's last semester." Jade gushed proudly. "And all of his teachers just love him."

"I'd like to see him sometime." Her father replied dreamily.

"Maybe someday." Jade said smiling even though she knew how little Damian wanted to see him.

"I need to warn you." Her father said suddenly alert.

"What is it?" Jade asked alarmed. Her father motioned for her to lean in a little closer. She did.

"The clown." He whispered in her ear. "He's plotting...they won't listen...I can hear him talk, he's in the cell next to mine..." He took in a deep breath trying to steady himself.

"What does he say?" Jade asked.

"Terrible things...he's evil...only evil...he's going to do...awful things Jade...warn them." He urged grabbing Jade's forearm so suddenly it caused her to jump violently. "warn them!" Suddenly the door was opened and a man came though the door.

"I think that's enough for now." He said standing her father up. "We don't want him to over do it, but feel free to come back. It's good for him." He said to Jade as he led her father out of the room.

It took Jade a few minutes, but finally she shook off the chills and stood to leave as a large explosion sounded just down the hall. She ran out into the hallway to see what was going on.

People were running around wildly. It wasn't long until another explosion sounded, and it didn't take Jade long to realize that it was probably time to leave. She looked around for an exit sign, but it was becoming difficult to see through smoke and crowds of people. Jade's attention was caught as she could hear screaming coming from down the hall. She made her way to the source hoping she could help.

"Please!" Jade heard a woman's voice cry out in fear.

"I don't take requests" A man's cold voice answered as a sickening 'snap' sounded from the room. Jade's heart began beating faster as she peered through the doorway into the office.

A tiny woman's body layed sprawled across the floor. She wasn't very old maybe twenty four at the most. A man had his back turned to her and was rummaging through boxes until he seemed to find what he wanted, a small palate of make up containing only three colors. Quickly he applied the make up to his face, and when he turned Jade had a startling realization of who the man before her was. The Joker.

She instantly knew she should run, but her body wouldn't move. She was a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

"Now what do we have here?" The Joker said as he met Jade's eyes. He quickly walked over and grabbed the woman's arm just as she started to run. He pulled her closer to him. "A little spy?" He questioned taking in her face.

She was a pretty one, no denying that. He especially like her eyes and the way the fear showed in them. Oh yes, he would enjoy ending her life, especially looking into those eyes when the life flew right out of them. He'd have to save this one for a better time.

"C'mon sweet cheeks." He said roughly dragging her along with him making his way to the roof. He wanted to see the chaos he had caused from a better view. It only took a few minutes to arrive at his destination. He pulled his hostage closer to him as he overlooked the panic stricken city. "Isn't it wonderful?" he asked.

* * *

Batman had just began patrolling when the explosions sounder from Arkham. He knew who was to blame before he got there. A man he knew could never be contained, a man he wished he never would have to deal with again, the Joker.

He got there in good time and it didn't take long before he spotted the man he was looking for on the roof of Arkham laughing hysterically. Batman jumped roofs quickly and landed behind the Joker with a small thud. It was then he realized that the Joker wasn't alone. In his arms he was holding a petrified Jade.

The sight sent his stomach turning, out of all the people in the world how did it end up being her? The chances had to be astronomical. He regained his composure quickly as the Joker turned to face him.

"Batman! I was hoping you'd show up to see me!" The Joker beamed at him. "Me and toots here where just watching the panic, but I'm sure your here for other reasons." He said pulling a grenade from one of his pockets. "You know, it's really amazing what you can get people to bring you if you play the right strings."

Batman advanced on Joker cautiously.

"Let the girl go she had nothing to do with this." He knew reasoning with Joker was pointless, but he couldn't risk Jade's life.

"Why should I?" Joker asked. "I look forward to killing this one, It's been a while since I've carved a face, and I think she could smile a little more."

Batman could feel his rage boiling up inside of him. He quickly ran towards the Joker and in a few quick moves he knocked Jade out of his grasp. The Joker glared at him.

"You're such a buzz kill." He said pulling the pin out of the grenade in his hand and throwing it up into the air. "I really have to go now Bats, but I'm sure will meet again." The Joker said as he ran down the fire escape.

Batman quickly ran towards Jade and helped her to her feet, he wrapped one arm around her and with his other he shot his grappling hook at and swung off the building as an explosion went off causing shrapnel to shoot painfully in between the plates of his armor.

It took him longer than it should have, but he managed to get Jade back safely to her apartment.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked her. She nodded slowly,

"Are you going to be alright?" She countered. "You look kind of woozy." Batman was about to reassure her when black spots danced across his vision and he fell into darkness.


	7. Secrets

Jade didn't know what to do. The Dark Knight had just fallen forward and she had just barely caught him. _This can't be good_. She thought nervously.

"Jade! Is that you?" Damian called from his bedroom before stepping out into the living and seeing Jade. Needless to say there was a small pause filled only by awkward silence. "Why is Batman in our living room?"

"Uh, he uh saved me from a crazy clown and now it seems that he's decided to take a nap. Help me take him to my bedroom." Jade responded slinging Batman's arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you think it's a little early in the relationship for that?" Came Damian's smart ass reply. Jade glared at him and he ran to her aid immediately, and together they did there best to lie the unconscious man down on Jade's bed. "Is he dead?" Damian asked.

"Of course not...I think." Jade responded leaning over him. She couldn't take him to the hospital he'd be arrested, but she couldn't just hope for the best he might have serious injuries. "What should we do?"

"Uh, aren't you the adult in this situation?" Damian asked. Jade sighed. She was beginning to see only one option. She could take him to the hospital if he wasn't Batman without seeming to suspicious, if she wanted him to live she'd have to unmask him. She looked towards Damian.

"Damian get out." She said simply, he looked at her in shock.

"What, why?" He asked defensively.

"Because you can't keep a secret to save your life." She responded Damian stared at her in disbelief.

"Your going to take off his mask?" He asked astonished.

"If I want to take him to the hospital he can't be Batman now can he, so scoot." She said ushering the protesting Damian out of her bedroom door before locking it and turning back towards the bed. She approached cautiously and very gently she lifted the mask off the unconscious man's face.

* * *

Bruce felt weak, his eyes seemed much too heavy. He was beginning to wonder how he got home though the last thing he remembered was setting Jade down inside her living room after that...nothing. He opened his eyes just slightly and confirmed that he was indeed inside his own bedroom. He could hear light breathing coming from beside him. He turned his head and was shocked to see Jade once again.

She was sitting in a chair next to his bed. Her head was tilted forward ever so slightly and her eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep. He smirked slightly as he watched and closed his eyes to go back to sleep as his bedroom door was opened and Alfred came in holding a serving tray with a tea kettle and two tea cups balanced on it. Bruce opened his eyes fully and tried to sit up, but sharp pains shot up and down his back making him lay back once more.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Seems that a piece of shrapnel from the explosion had embedded itself deep inside of your back and was putting pressure on your blood vessels , you passed out and Ms. Delacey probably saved your life." Alfred said as he set the tray down on the night stand.

"She knows?" Bruce said urgently, Alfred shushed him as Jade stirred lightly.

"She knows, she called me in the middle of the night. I picked you up and she insisted she tag along, she really was quite shaken." Alfred looked towards Jade sadly. "She thinks it's her fault your injured, but you can talk to her later now you should rest." Bruce nodded, he was beginning to feel drowsy again. It wasn't long until he was asleep again.

_"Babe, it's time you woke up." Bruce could hear Jade's voice ring softly in his ears. "It's almost one." Bruce opened one eye to see Jade lying next to him in bed. Still dressed in her pajamas and smiling at him softly. He groaned softly and pulled her closer to him feeling her warm body pressed against his own. _

_"Don't make me get up." He groaned softly to her. _

_"C'mon Bruce we need to check on your stitches." She replied._

_"What?" Bruce asked confused. Jade smiled softly and reached her hand out and touched her palm to his forehead._

Bruce's eyes shot open and he was startled to see Jade sitting above him. He reached up to his forehead and felt her hand under his own. She quickly pulled it away.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." She said softly. "I'm very sorry to wake you, but the stitches on your back need to be checked, and I thought that allowing Alfred to simply flip you in your sleep wouldn't be very appreciated." She chuckled softly.

Bruce studied her for a moment, she had dark circles under her eyes, but her smile was genuine. Without thinking he reached his hand out and touched her cheek. She flinched gently, but she didn't put him off.

"Your so warm." He commented as the door opened and Alfred came in holding a first aid kit. Bruce quickly pulled his hand away and both Jade and Bruce looked towards him with guilty expressions. Alfred obviously noticed, but chose to say nothing.

"Alright then Master Wayne, let's check your stitches." Alfred said as he approached the bed.

* * *

"I don't know if Alfred told you or not , but Mr. Fox said that you'll be good enough to go out in about four weeks." Jade said to Bruce as she led him to the living room. Alfred had left to go grocery shopping and had made it clear that Jade was in charge in his absence, and Jade thought it would be a good idea for Bruce to sit and relax for a little while.

"That's too long." Bruce said as he sat down on the couch. "Now that the Joker's escaped." Jade considered him a moment before speaking again.

"I never would have guessed, you being Batman I mean." She said softly.

"Then I guess I'm doing a good job." He smiled at her half heartily. "Is Damian staying by himself?"

"No, he's staying at a friends house." She replied as she lit a fire in the fireplace. She turned back towards him and stretched slightly before she sat back down on the couch beside him.

"You can go home you know, you don't have to stay here." Came Bruce's reply, it didn't sound cold just matter of fact. He was sure she was dying to get back home.

"Why would I do that?" Jade replied. "You saved my life the least I could do would be to help Alfred and you out a little bit, and Damian loves getting away from the apartment..." She trailed off. Bruce looked at her and smiled, she really was a sweet woman, willing to take time from her life to help him.

"Well it's not like you haven't saved my life we're even." He smiled at her she looked at him deviously.

"I don't believe so it seem that you've saved my life twice, so I owe you one more life save."

"That could come in very handy actually, the nightlife around here can get pretty awful." He replied, she grinned at him. Bruce noticed how perfect her smile was. She noticed how his eyes sparkled. They both turned crimson and turned away for a moment. Before they looked back at each other and there eyes met, comfortable silence filled the room. The warmth of the fire relaxed them both and soon they had entered another conversation, about nothing and something all of the same time.

Jade found herself intrigued by him. How could one man fool the world so well, and keep up a persona all of the time. It had to be emotionally crippling. She absorbed every word he had to say and choose her responses carefully. For some reason she wanted to think of her in a good way, she'd hate if she said anything stupid. She didn't realize that Bruce was doing the same things for her. The conversation rolled on and eventually they found themselves so enveloped in a fit of laughter they hadn't realized how close there faces had gotten until they both looked up at the same time.

It didn't take long for their lips to meet and for them both to be enveloped in a kiss that could last a life time. Bruce pulled Jade closer as the kiss began to get more passionate and she snaked her arms around his neck, but as soon they began to get comfortable they could hear the front door being opened. The both separated immediately and suddenly the fire became very interesting.

"Ms. Delacey?" Alfred called out apparently confused as to why the house was so quiet.

"Where in here!" Jade called her voice an octave higher than she intended. She cleared her throat as Alfred entered the parlor.

"I just thought you would like to know that I'm back...is everything all right?" He asked noticing how thick the tension in the air had become.

"Yup everything's fine." Jade squeaked out. She for the second time cleared her throat,

"Are you feeling alright Ms. Delacey?" Alfred asked with concern. "You sound like you have a soar throat."

"Me? No no no no, I'm fine just a little...hungry?" She tried Alfred rose an eyebrow.

"Didn't you just eat lunch?" He responded trying to figure out what had just come over Jade.

"Didn't I though?" She asked getting up to leave the room.

"Did you?" He asked now completely confused.

"Exactly." She said leaving the room and scurrying to the room she had been told she could stay in. She put her back against the door and put her head in her hands.

"What am I getting myself into" She asked sliding down the door until she was safely on the solid floor.

"Would you care to tell me what's going on with Ms. Delacey." Alfred asked turning to Bruce.

"What?" He asked looking at him with a confused expression. Alfred stared at him.

"Ms. Delacey what's wrong with her?" He tried again.

"She told you...she's just hungry." Bruce smiled to himself. Alfred considered him for a moment before he turned to walk away. He was getting to old for this.

* * *

"I swear!" Damian cried out to his best friend. "Batman really was in my house." Damian and Cody had decided to take a walk, something Jade wouldn't have allowed at this hour, but she was a total spaz anyway.

"No way!" Cody yelled in protest. "Let me guess you also know his secret identity." He teased.

"I don't, but my sister does! She made me leave when she took his mask off. He saved her life and then passed out in our living room!"

"I'm so sure." Came Cody's sarcastic reply.

"I got proof." Damian said looking around deviously. He made sure Jade hadn't noticed when he took it from Batman's belt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of metal carved into the shape of a bat, all of the edges were sharp enough to draw blood. He showed it to Cody with a cocky grin on his face. "Believe me now?" He said handing it over to Cody who looked awe struck.

"This is awesome!" He said turning the batarang carefully around in his hands. The boys continued to chatter excitedly, neither one of them noticing the man lurking in the shadows listening to every word.

The Joker smiled, luck just happened to be on his side tonight. He'd have to pay a little visit to this boy's sister, he bet he could make her talk.


	8. Calling For Help

Bruce rather enjoyed Jade's company, she made things seem much better than they were. When she entered the room things just seemed...better, these thoughts swirled around in his head as he looked at her. She was sitting next to him on the loveseat in the main sitting room watching a movie and eating popcorn. The lights were dimmed so that whenever a bright scene flashed across the screen she was lit up with a ghostly glow that only intrigued him more. He began to realize just how little he knew about her. They had entered a kind of unsettled relationship since they had kissed nearly a week ago, and he suddenly wanted to know more about her, especially why she was even at Arkham that night. Jade turned to look at him causing him to startle lightly.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked him. He blinked a few times.

"I was just thinking." He answered honestly as a few gun shots went off on the television set. Jade muted the noise before she turned back to him.

"What about." She asked.

"Tell me more about you, I hardly know anything about you." He replied. She considered him a moment.

"I don't know much about you either." She responded. "Let me ask you a question, and if you answer it I'll let you ask me one."

"Alright I'm game." He smirked at her. "There's not much to hide from you now anyway." Jade looked at him for a moment before she finally asked her question.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked at last. He thought about it for a moment.

"Blue, and yours?"

"Green." She answered smiling. "What did you wanna be when you were little?"

"I wanted to be just like my dad, I wanted to make the world better. What about you?" She thought about it for a few moments.

"I wanted to be a news reporter, it seemed so exciting to watch them on TV, going to all kinds of interesting places." She smiled at the thoughts. The game continued for a long time, until Jade and Bruce knew all of each other's most embarrassing moments, their favorite animals, their favorite foods... Finally things became still and Bruce asked the question that had been bothering him for some time.

"What happened to your parents" He asked her finally, He knew something must have happened to them, or else Jade wouldn't need to raise her little brother. She looked at him in surprise, before she looked towards the floor. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine I'll tell you." She said looking back up at him. "My mom was never the most stable person, but she loved my dad and I very much. When I was eleven my dad and her got into a really big fight. He left screaming and she was crying." Jade's eyes seemed distant as she began retelling this part of her story. "My mom told me she was going to take a long bath, I found her a couple hours later. She had...she had killed herself." Jade looked deeply into Bruce's eyes. "My dad was so upset, so guilty, he couldn't cope, and he ended up in Arkham after some outbursts that led some people to get seriously injured." She finished. She smiled weakly up at Bruce. He looked back at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally he reached out and pulled Jade closer to him.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said, mostly because there was nothing else to say.

"Don't be." She said pulling away just enough so she could look at him. "The longer it rains the more your appreciate the sun." Bruce smiled at her before he leaned in and kissed her softly.

The Joker had been waiting for nearly four weeks now. He'd sent a few men to stake out her apartment and alert him when she arrived back home. He was loosing his patience. If she didn't poke her little head out into the open soon he'd have to ask that boy a couple of questions. He smiled at the thought and twirled his favorite knife around his fingers. The door opened and one of his goons walked in.

"She's home, she arrived about a half hour ago." He said breathlessly. The Joker glared at him as he stood. He walked towards the man with anger on his face.

"It took you a half hour to get here?" He asked. The man trembled out a response.

"T-t-traffic w-was really bad, I swear I didn't mean to make you wait!" The man pleaded, but the Joker's patience was already running thin. In one quick motion he grabbed the man by his neck and slit his throat ear to ear. He watched as the fear in his eyes was replaced by vacant color. He pushed the man away as a couple of his men entered the room.

"Put the body somewhere I'm going out." He said simply as he walked exited out of the metal door.

"Are you ready for the best welcome home dinner of your life?" Jade said happily to Damian who was reading a book on the loveseat.

"Sure, who's gunna make it?" He asked looking up from his book. Jade glared at him.

"Smart ass." She said walking off into the kitchen.

"You know I'm awesome." She heard him reply. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she switched on one of the burners on the stove. She turned around to get a pot when loud explosion shook her apartment. She ran out into the living room, but she could barely see through the smoke.

"Knock, knock." A familiar voice rang out as the smoke began to clear, revealing a person Jade had never hoped of meeting again.

"Damian go out the fire escape!" She shrieked running towards the kitchen in hopes of getting a kitchen knife to defend herself.

The Joker could care less about the boy on the coach, he was momentarily surprised to see the girl though. She must have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He glared as she ran off though, he hated when they ran. It only made things more difficult.

"Now, where do you think your going?" He asked following her into a tiny kitchen. She turned around and pointed a knife at him with shaking hands.

"Stay away from me." She said bravely. He rolled his eyes. It took him three seconds to get the knife out her hands. He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her firmly.

"I just want to ask you a few questions." He said gazing into her frightened face. "If you answer correctly then maybe I'll let you live. Now then who is The Batman?" She looked at him in shock.

"H-how should I know?" She stuttered out, he could tell she was lying. He smiled at her.

"Oh come on, we both know you know, why don't you just share a little bit of that knowledge?"

"I'll never tell." She responded with poison in her voice. He grinned at her as he forced her against the wall so that her back was towards him. He lifted her shirt slightly before he took out his knife and stabbed her in her lower back. She screamed in anguish.

"You can make it stop." He tempted. She shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. He shrugged and began to cut upwards. She screamed louder and pushed herself against the wall in a hopeless effort to get away from the pain. He got about halfway up her spine before he finally pulled the knife out. He looked at her. She was biting her lip as tears rolled down her cheeks. He smiled, he liked this one. "Well?" he asked. She turned away. "Have it your way." He said carving a line perpendicular to the first one on the right side of her back.

He stopped after the third cut. He didn't want her to die from lack of blood. He grabbed her shoulders and made her face him.

"Please..." Was all she said. He glared, he hated when they begged. _So pathetic so weak._ It was these thoughts that drove his next action. He grabbed her left hand and placed it firmly on the lit oven burner. She screamed and tried to jerk her hand away, but he held it in place.

Jade didn't know pain this bad could even exist. Her left hand felt worse than she could describe, but know her right hand was free. She grabbed a skillet off the counter and with full force hit The Joker in the head.

He stumbled just slightly, enough time for Jade to pull her hand free and run from the kitchen and out the front door. It had began to pour outside when The Joker had first arrived, but Jade could care less. The cool water felt good against her screaming hand.

"HELP!" She screamed into the night. "I NEED HELP!". Her screams echoed through the night. She was beginning to feel dizzy. She stumbled slightly before she fell, landing roughly on her stomach. "Help..." She whispered. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness were the annoying sounds of police sirens.


	9. Rescue

**A/N I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they made me smile. 8D Sorry this chapter isn't very interesting but I'll update again soon!**

Commissioner Gordon was just getting ready to head home. It had been a semi quite night, so far just a couple of domestic disturbances nothing bad. He stood up to leaved as a boy burst threw the doors of the station screaming about something.

"The Joker's in my apartment!" He shouted. "I need help, he's got my sister!" He was soaked to the bone and panting hard as if he'd just ran a mile. Gordon made a beeline for the boy when he heard Joker.

"Get a squad car and an ambulance!" Gordon shouted out. Instantly everyone in the station was on high alert. He got the boy's address and ran from the station and into the nearest police car.

They were almost to the apartment when they noticed a woman on the sidewalk. He radioed the ambulance, which had fallen behind, before he got out of the car and ran to her aid.

She was unconscious, but still very much alive. It was a gruesome sight. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was shaking from the cold. Blood was pooling around her from three gashes on her back visible because the blood had soaked through the back of her shirt.

"H-h-help..." She whispered.

"Hang on." Gordon replied. "Helps coming."

Bruce already missed Jade. She'd left yesterday evening with Alfred.. He sighed and made his way towards the living room, Alfred wasn't being lenient with his recovery. He still had one more day before he could go out again, he was just happy the Joker had remained dormant these past couple of weeks. Bruce walked into the living room and saw an ashen Alfred watching the news.

"What is it?" Bruce asked glancing at the T.V. A news woman was on the screen in front of Gotham Hospital, and Bruce was shocked to see a picture of Jade appear in the upper right hand corner.

"A Miss Jade Delacey was hospitalized last night after injuries reported to be cause by The Joker." She began. "Doctors say she suffered knife wounds and third degree burns, no report on how serious her injuries are, but doctors say she will survive." But by the time the report had finished Bruce had already left.

Damian had never been so scared in his entire life. What would he do without Jade? Where would he go? He sat next to the hospital bed chewing his nails nervously. Jade was still asleep, they had just finished her stitches a half an hour ago. Her hand was wrapped up in heavy gauze. He looked at his broken sister and felt helpless.

He thought she was invincible, nothing could hurt Jade. Always smiling, always penny pinching, always making things better. Damian was startled from his thoughts when somebody entered the room. He looked up to see Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hows she doing?" Bruce asked ignoring his question as he came closer to Jade's bed.

"Well if she was fine she probably wouldn't be in the hospital." Damian retorted. "Now why are you here?"

"I wanted to check on her, make sure she's okay." Bruce answered.

"Well she's gunna live, that's good." Damian replied staring at his sister's face.

"Yeah." Bruce said.

"Are you gunna sit down or are you gunna stand there looking stupid?" Damian asked. Bruce rubbed the back of his head as he sat down.

"How long is she going to be in here?" Bruce asked.

"They say they can let her out either tomorrow or the next day." Damian replied. "But it might be a while before she can go back to work." Bruce nodded at him. "She's supposed to be waking up soon, if you wanna stick around." Bruce nodded again. He intended to do just that.

Jade could hear voices, distant, concerned...familiar? Her eyes were impossibly heavy, but she managed to open them. Her vision was cloudy. She blinked a few times and it seemed to help.

"Jade?" Bruce's voice sounded.

"Joker." Was all Jade could think to say. "I didn't tell..." She murmured. She felt Bruce's hand on her forehead tucking away stray hairs. "Damian?"

"I'm here too." Damian's voice sounded. Jade looked at him. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept last night.

"Get some sleep Damian." Jade told him. He looked at her incredulously.

"You just get beaten up by a psychotic clown and you're worried about my sleeping habits?" He asked. Jade nodded. Bruce let out a small laugh.

"You'll never change." Damian said quietly smiling at her.

Paparazzi and new's cameras waited for the trio when they left late the next morning, calling out questions to Jade left and right.

"Why do you think the Joker's after you!"

"What's your relationship with Mr. Wayne!"

"Who's the boy!"

"What exactly happened that night!"

Jade was needless to say a little overwhelmed. She was not used to this kind of attention. Ever. She looked at Bruce for help.

"Just ignore them keep walking." He said helping her through the crowd. She leaned into him as the reporters swarmed in closer.

"I'm Damian her brother." Damian answered the cameras smiling. "I ran and got the police!" He proclaimed proudly. Jade put a hand to her forehead. Bruce grabbed Damian with his free hand and shoved him into his car. He slammed the door quieting Damian's protests before he walked Jade to the passenger's side and opened the door for her. He helped her in before walking around to the driver's side.

"Are you feeling all right?" Bruce asked as soon as he shut his door. Jade nodded. "Sorry about the paparazzi, they're like leeches."

"I think they like me." Damian pitched in from the backseat. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you should talk to them, it might come back to haunt us." Jade said glancing at him over her shoulder. "Bruce you missed a turn." She said looking over at Bruce.

"No I didn't, did you think I was really going to let you go back there alone?" He said turning his head to look at her.

"She's not alone she's got me!" Damian once again, interjected. Bruce ignored him.

"Gordon said he'd have top men looking after at me, I don't think the Joker can turn invisible and walk through walls." Jade argued.

"Shut up Jade I wanna see the mansion!" Damian yelled from the backseat.

"Who said you're invited?" Jade asked glaring at him.

"Your just jealous of my awesomeness." Damian replied smiling smugly at her. Jade rolled her eyes and looked back at Bruce who had wisely chosen to let the battle run it's course.

"Bruce really I'll be okay, I'm being looked after nothing can happen. Besides Gordon says it's unlikely the Joker will try the same thing twice."

"Unlikely not impossible." Bruce said calmly. Jade looked at him and considered arguing farther, but she knew it was hopeless. Bruce's mind was made up.

The Joker was pacing around with an icepack on his head. He was glaring off into the air. Never once had anyone escaped him, this girl was the first, and it was bothering him.

He'd underestimated her, that was the first problem. He hadn't noticed the dreadful pan that was the second. His last and biggest flaw was leaving an escape route, no that wouldn't happen again. The next time he met her she wouldn't be escaping.


	10. Fitting In

_Jade was running down a long hallway in what seemed like slow motion, she couldn't will her feet to go faster. Behind her she could hear laughter. She turned around to see how far behind her he was, but he wasn't there. She turned around to keep running and bumped squarely into his chest falling over immediately. He grinned down at her holding up a sharp knife._

_ "This time I won't let you go so easily." He said grinning._

Jade's eyes snapped open, but all she could see was darkness. She sat up and reached around frantically for the lamp on her bedside table. She could swear she wasn't alone and her heat was beating so fast it almost hurt.

Finally she found the light and switched it on, immediately the room was flooded with light. Jade glanced around expecting at any moment a figure would form from the shadows, but nothing ever did. Jade took in a deep breath and looked at the clock; 4:17 am.

"Your okay Jade, your okay." Jade said softly to herself, but she knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep that easily. She stepped out of bed and into the dark hallway deciding to get a glass of water. She made her way silently to the kitchen when she swore she heard somebody in the living room. She quickly picked up a heavy glass and followed the sound. She peeked into the living room to see a dark figure with it's back to her, suddenly he turned around and looked at her.

Jade screamed and threw the glass at him, which he caught with little effort, and began to run away. So many thoughts were running in her head when she was caught from behind.

"Jade it's just me." Bruce's voice said into her ear, he'd taken off his mask. Jade let our a sigh of relief. "Are you all right." He asked. Jade nodded.

"Sorry I just, I-well..."Jade began trying to find the right words.

"It's alright, I understand." Bruce responded. "I'm just glad you didn't wake anyone up." He said just as a door opened and a dark shadow appeared in the hallway.

"Jade are you alright." Damian's groggy voice asked. Bruce immediately ran back into the living room.

"Yes everything's fine." Came Jade's high pitched nervous response. She really needed to work on that.

"Why did you scream?" Damian asked.

"I dropped a glass on my foot." She replied thinking on her feet.

"Oh all right." Damian answered too sleepy to question her further. He yawned and walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him. Jade let out a sigh before turning around to check back on Bruce. Her heart lept up into her throat and she nearly screamed again as she bumped into Bruce's chest. She punched his chest.

"You scared me half to death!" She whispered angrily.

"Sorry." He said. "Why are you up so late anyway?" Jade's heartbeat quickened thinking about her nightmare.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered simply. Bruce looked at her in concern.

"You gunna be okay?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm fine just wanted a glass of water." Jade answered. "Oh sorry about throwing that glass at you."

"Forgiven, I would have thrown stuff at me too." Bruce accepted, Jade smiled at him. "Oh and one more thing now's probably not a good time, but since were alone I wanted to know if you'd attend a gala with me as my date."

"Don't exactly know if I'd fit in." Jade responded picturing a bunch of rich people judging her, but she looked at Bruce's face and sighed. "Fine." She sighed. Bruce smiled at her.

"We should probably get to bed before we wake Damian up again." Bruce said kissing her hand. "Goodnight Jade." He said walking off towards the master bedroom. Jade walked back to her room smiling. Just knowing that Bruce was back home helped her sleep a lot easier.

Jade looked into the full length mirror attached to the back of her bedroom door. She looked good she had to admit it. She had refused to let Bruce buy her a dress and instead opted to wear one of her mother's. It had an A line cut bodice with no sleeves and hugged her body all the way down to about her knees where the fabric began to let out and circled around her feet nicely. It was her mother's favorite color, royal blue.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jade said turning around to face Damian, who was supposed to be critiquing her dress.

"Why not? You look pretty good...I guess." Damian said looking her up and down.

"All those people..." Jade began. "So...rich and judgey."

"I don't think that's a word, but if you don't go you'll regret it." Damian wisely replied. Jade nodded taking in his pep talk..

"Yeah...I can do this." Jade said smiling at her reflection. "I'm ready." Jade called opening the door and walking out to meet Bruce who was waiting for her. Damian followed suit.

"You look great." Bruce said smiling as she walked out to greet him. Jade blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, you too. Where are we going?"

"The Art Museum, it's not to far." Bruce said offering her his arm. Jade took it timidly.

"We'll we'd better go." Jade responded. Damian rolled his eyes and Alfred smiled as they made their way out the door.

Jade had been nervous before, but never like this. As Bruce and her walked through the doors of the museum all eyes turned towards them, and soon enough Bruce was surrounded by people greeting him and asking all kinds of questions.

"Bruce what have you been up to recently?"

"How's the company going?"

"Who's your little friend?"

As Bruce was being mobbed Jade figured it would probably be best to let him mingle. She ducked out of the crowd and walked over to the buffet table. That's the good thing about champagne, it doesn't judge you. With that thought in mind Jade picked up a glass off of the table and took a sip. She glanced back at Bruce. He didn't look the least bit flustered he played his role so well, Jade smiled he really had them all fooled.

"Well never thought a guy like Wayne would go for a girl like you." A female voice broke into Jade's thoughts. Jade turned, slightly offended, to see a tall blonde woman standing next to her. She was wearing a form fitting black dress that plunged dangerously down the middle. "Don't get me wrong, you just seem like a nice girl." She turned smiling at her. There was no doubt she was a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair that was tied neatly back in a high ponytail. She wore red lipstick and just a touch of eyeliner, but when Jade looked into her eyes she could sense a certain...fire.

"er..thanks I guess." Jade replied hesitantly.

"Name's Rina." She informed looking towards Jade expectantly.

"Jade." Jade responded quickly.

"So anyway I'm just curious how did you manage to catch the playboy's eye?" She asked.

"Well, I'm his secretary..." Jade trailed off.

"Ah scandalous." Rina grinned at her. Jade blushed slightly taking a sip from her champagne glass again. Rina softly chuckled at her reaction.

"I like you Jade, I'll be seeing you." She said walking away from Jade and disappearing into the crowd glancing back for just a moment to wink. Jade waved slightly.

"Sorry about that." Bruce's voice came from beside her. "Keeping up appearances."

"Understood, it's not a problem." Jade said looking at him. Police cars drove past the front doors their siren's blaring loudly. Everyone's attention was momentarily caught before they went back to their party, except for Bruce who looked tense. "Go I'll catch a cab." Jade said hiding the disappointment in her voice. Bruce looked back at her.

"You sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Positive." She replied. Bruce kissed her softly.

"I'll call Alfred to come get you I don't want you out alone" He said before leaving quickly. Jade sighed and wondered just how often she'd count the steps he took when he walked away.


	11. Fear

**A/N sorry this took so long, but I've been sorta busy lately. From now on I'll try to update every weekend, but we'll see what happens. ^.^**

It didn't take long for Batman to catch up with the sirens, especially not in the Tumbler. His biggest problem was that he was also trying to avoid the police, but for right now they didn't seem to care about him too much. They wanted to capture the Joker as much as he did.

He sped up and passed the police cars easily. He reached the car they were pursuing and looked through the driver's side window. He was surprised to see that it wasn't the Joker behind the wheel, but one of his men, dawned in the mask that they all wore. He turned the Tumbler quickly into the getaway car. It bounced off the Tumbler helplessly and for just a moment it seemed like it might regain control, but those thoughts quickly vanished when it began to spin and flipped over onto the side of the road.

Batman stepped out of the Tumbler and towards the car with purpose. The Joker's goon was climbing out weakly out of the passenger's side window when Batman reached him. Batman wasted no time, he knew the police were not far behind him. He grabbed the goon by the neck and dragged him the rest of the way out of the destroyed car.

"Where is he!" He barked angrily. The man winced, Batman's anger increased. "Where!" He screamed giving him a rough shake.

"He said he had some unfinished business." The man cried out in fear. "I was supposed to distract you." Batman's eyes widened before he dropped the man roughly back onto the ground and made haste back to the Tumbler. In a few moments he had taken off back to the Manor going full speed, he desperately hoped he was wrong.

"Miss Delacey are you sure you'll be alright?" Alfred asked Jade. It was about a half an hour since they had gotten home. She had changed into her nightgown and now she was sitting on the couch waiting for Bruce's return.

"I'll be fine, I promise." She smiled at him. "He'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Very well." Alfred sighed.

"Good night." Jade said as he walked away. She then turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels mindlessly until she came across an old romance movie. She smiled and drew her knees closer to her, letting herself get absorbed in the sappy story line. It wasn't until she heard a weird noise outside that her attention was diverted.

Her heart began to race a mile a minute. Bruce told her she was safe here, there was nothing to worry about. The security system here was really advanced. She stood and felt her stomach drop in fear. She tried to swallow her fear as she made her way to the window where the noise came from. She wasn't too far from the when she noticed something that made all of her hair stand on end.

On the right side of the window, nestled between the windowpane was a single playing card, The Joker. Jade nearly fainted with the fear that followed. She turned to run when she bumped into a firm chest.

"NO!" She shrieked punching out as hard as she could before two hands grabbed her wrists.

"Jade!" Bruce's voice called to her. She opened her watery eyes and looked up into Bruce's.

"He was here." She barely whispered. "He was here." She repeated sobbing as she buried her face into Bruce's chest. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

"The alarm was set off outside the police are on their way right now, he must have realized it and left." Bruce soothed.

"He'll never give up will he?" Jade asked hopelessly. Bruce didn't answer, they both knew the answer.

"Master Wayne is everything alright?" Alfred's concerned voice broke in. Bruce looked towards him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He answered before he gently grabbed Jade's shoulders and pushed her back lightly so that he could see her face. "Everything's going to alright." He told her reassuringly. "Don't forget that." She smiled at him weakly. 

"I'm going to go check on Damian." She said breaking out of his grasp. He nodded at her as she walked away.

Jade stepped into Damian's room quietly, she was surprised to see he was still asleep. _He probably feels safe here._ Jade thought sadly. They couldn't stay here forever. She approached his bed and smiled lightly down at him. She loved the peace that sleep provided for him. Knowing that she'd be back to check on him in ten minutes anyway, Jade sat down at the foot of his bed.

She could hear the distant sounds of Bruce and Alfred talking to the police from outside the bedroom door. She couldn't make out words just voices, but she knew what they where saying. She looked down at her hand.

She couldn't see the scar, but she could feel it. It was her constant reminder of her loyalty that night, and of her pain. Sometimes she could look at it and feel proud, but other times, like tonight, it filled her up with fear. Jade hated this. This constant fear, the feeling of being so utterly helpless. She didn't know how much more she could take before she lost her mind completely. Why did her life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she ever have just one shred of real happiness? Jade sighed and looked up towards the ceiling, and allowed her quiet tears of frustration to fall freely down her cheeks.

Bruce shut the mansion door behind the officers. They weren't much help, but Bruce expected as much. There wasn't much they could do. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Will you be going back out tonight Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"No, not tonight. I can't leave you guys alone again." He replied solemnly. "Get back to sleep Alfred." Alfred considered him a moment.

"Alright Master Wayne." He finally responded semi reluctantly before he walked off to his bedroom.

Bruce walked over to the couch and sat down with a thud, before resting his head in his hands. He couldn't stand what this was doing to Jade and Damian. They used to be ordinary people, with ordinary lives. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Jade's footsteps approaching. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Want some company?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" He asked her.

"Couldn't if I wanted too, it's been a busy night." She replied. He looked at her.

"I shouldn't have abandoned you like I did. I'm sorry." He apologized. Jade looked at him and smiled lightly.

"God, your such a martyr." She proclaimed. Bruce looked at her in surprise. She rolled her eyes smiling gently at him. "If you didn't go out and do your bat...thing, then I would have been killed a long time ago." Bruce smiled at her.

"Guess I didn't think about it like that." He responded.

"That's what I'm here for." Jade replied smiling back at him, and with those words they both relaxed and stole a moment of peace.


	12. Revelations

**A/N Sorry I didn't put it up yesterday. I felt like such a fail so I stayed up late to finish this chapter. Don't worry next chapter the Joker will be making a real appearance. Thanks for all the reviews again! and Cookies for all! 8D. **

_ Jade barely made any sound as she walked down the long hallway to her parent's room. She was wringing her hands nervously. She was certain there was something outside her window, and she couldn't sleep. Finally she reached their bedroom door and opened it trying her best not to make any noise. She walked over to her mom's side and gently tapped her shoulder, in a couple seconds her mom's eyes fluttered open. _

_ "What is it baby?" Her mother asked her sleepily._

_ "There's something outside my window, can I sleep in here?" Jade squeaked out. Her mom smiled at her. _

_ "I thought we told you it was just the tree." Her mom said sitting up, but sighed when she looked into Jade's big eyes. "Alright climb in." Jade grinned and eagerly climbed over her mother so that she was in the middle. _

_ "Is it the tree monster again?" Her dad asked waking up with the sudden movements._

_ "Afraid so." Her mother replied. _

_ "Don't worry I've got you." Her dad wrapping one arm around Jade and pulling her closer to him. "You'll be okay, I promise."_

_ "Thanks daddy." Jade said snuggling closer into him. In a couple of minutes she'd fall asleep listening to his heartbeat. _

Jade yawned and opened her eyes. She was lying on top of Bruce on the couch, she couldn't remember falling asleep, but obviously it had happened. Bruce was still fast asleep. She smiled and lied her head back down against his chest, the beat of his heart reminded her of her dream. Then her dream reminded her of her dad.

She hadn't been back to Arkham since the Joker escaped, she didn't even make sure her dad was okay. She felt a little guilty about it. It wasn't her dad's fault he was locked up there, she had to go see him. She sighed and enjoyed the silence for a few minutes before her dream like state was ruined by a little someone.

"Oh gross, you guys need to get a room!" Damian yelled upon seeing them. Bruce jumped awake at the same time Jade lifted her head to yell at Damian causing them to smack their heads together which in turn caused Damian to erupt in a fit of laughter, until a well aimed pillow smacked him in the head.

"Don't you have school today?" Jade asked as she sat up and stretched out her arms.

"It's Saturday." He replied.

"Oh...right." Jade said aloud. Since she hadn't been working the days went by a lot faster, but she was eager to get back to work and pretend that everything was normal again.

"I think your loosing it." Damian said shaking his head at her. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Well, good morning." Bruce remarked as he sat up groggily. "You sleep alright?" He asked Damian.

"Yeah fine." Damian shrugged. "I think you got racoons or something though 'cause I kept hearing weird noises." Bruce and Jade shared a furtive glance.

"Yeah I've seen them around sometimes they can get pretty noisy." Bruce conversed looking away from Jade before Damian noticed.

"Bruce can I talk to you?" Jade asked suddenly. Bruce looked at her and nodded slowly. She looked anxious. Wordlessly Jade led him into her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Teach me to fight." She blurted out. Bruce looked at her a little taken a back.

"To fight?" He asked making sure he heard her right. She nodded eagerly.

"If anyone can teach me it's you. I need to be ready next time." The thought of being helpless again scared her more than the thought of being alone with the Joker.

"There won't be a next time." Bruce argued. "I'll stop him before he _ever_ gets close to you again." His words caused a question to rise in Jade.

"How did you know to come home last night?" She whispered so that if Damian was listening he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"One of his goons hinted at it." He answered unsure why she was asking.

"What if he doesn't hint at it next time, what if he just does?" Then her voice dropped so low that Bruce had to lean in to her words. "What if he goes after Damian next? He won't be able to get away."

"Jade, you'll be okay I pro-" Bruce began then was quickly cut off.

"You can't promise me that!" She interrupted so fiercely that Bruce jumped slightly in surprise. She took in a deep breathe and cleared her throat. "Your not God. You can't protect me forever, and I can't ask you to. So either you teach me to defend myself or I'll get help somewhere else." Her words lingered in the air for a few minutes.

"Alright." Bruce said finally. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Thank you." She said simply. Bruce simply nodded at her before he opened the door and left the room without a word. Jade sighed and wondered why this was bothering him so much. She only thought on it for a moment though. She had other things to do today, but first she had to find out the visiting hours.

Jade fidgeted in the chair nervously second guessing her decision to see her father today. So far almost every time she had been here something bad happened. She looked around at the bleached walls and tapped her fingers nervously on the table in front of her. _What was taking them so long?_

But soon enough the doors opposite of her opened revealing her father. She stood up to greet him, but he rushed over to her and wordlessly wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I was so worried." He began. "I saw you on the news." He said parting from her slightly to look at her face. "Tell me everything." He said sitting down in the chair across from her. Jade smiled suddenly sure that this visit would be the best one yet.

The Joker couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out sooner. Batman sure was a tricky one, but he had messed up last night. The way he left his goon on the street, and the way that man ran in to save Jade just in the nick of time.

He'd had his suspicions when a billionaire started dating a poor secretary. Especially this certain secretary, but he seemed so dense then. Nothing like how he imagined the Batman to be like in everyday life. But he could be surprised sometimes.

One thing was clear to him now, Bruce Wayne is the Batman, and first thing Monday morning he was going to pay him a visit.


	13. Betrayal

**A/N Sorry that this is so overdue, I was super overwhelmed last week and had to put this on the back burner, but don't worry I'll try to keep up with updates from now on.**

Jade walked in through the front doors of the mansion with her legs feeling like they were made from noodles. Her first training session was complete and she had never felt so tired in her life. Bruce's training tactics were not in the least forgiving. He'd made her do everything from running laps around the mansion to balancing with one foot on the balance beam he had in his personal gym.

"You gunna make it?" Bruce asked as he walked in behind her.

"I'll be fine, I just need to lie down for a...couple...minutes." She responded stumbling her way to her bedroom.

Bruce held back a laugh as he watched Jade walk away, she kinda looked like a zombie with the way she was half limping. Maybe he'd pushed her just little bit too hard. Oh well, he'd be easier on her next time.

"Why were you running around the mansion earlier?" Damian asked sneaking up on Bruce causing him to jump lightly.

"Oh we were just getting some exercise." Bruce answered calmly. Damian gave him a once over.

"Really? It looked like pretty intense exercising to me." He responded suspiciously.

"Well gotta stay in shape." Bruce answered shrugging casually.

"Yeah I guess so." Damian said as he walked away. Bruce watched as he walked away and rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, he knew that Damian knew something.

Jade woke up early Monday morning with an apprehensive feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something she couldn't explain seemed to be warning her in the back of her mind. She pushed the thoughts away and decided it was just nerves since she hadn't been back to work since...well for a while. She hoped the paparazzi would go easy on Bruce and her.

Jade's hopes were smashed as Bruce helped her out of the car. Cameras flashed brightly in her face temporarily blinding her. Each photographer screaming their own questions as they passed by. She was impressed with how calmly Bruce was able to lead her into the building. She realized with a smile that he was probably used to it. Once they walked through the doors however, it was time for the two to separate. Bruce kissed Jade goodbye quickly before he walked away from her towards the elevator, and Jade walked over to her desk where she sat down and settled back into the almost normality of it all.

It was about half an hour into the morning when Jade received a phone call. She answered it distractedly.

"Hello Wayne Enterprises, This is Jade Delacey speaking."

"Jade it's Rina, you remember don't you? From the party the other night." Said the voice from the other end, causing Jade to perk up.

"Oh yeah, Hi Rina." Jade said awkwardly thinking of something to say. "Uh is there a reason you're calling?"

"Yes actually, I was just wondering which office belonged to Mr. Wayne? I have a representative coming over later and I don't want him to get lost."

"Oh uh, It's the only office on the top floor" Jade answered. "But I don't seem to have any meetings like that on the schedule today, are you s-"

"Thank you Jade I was just double checking, I'll see you soon." Rina interrupted before hanging up the phone. Jade looked at the receiver with a confused expression on her face before hanging up. She sensed something was up, but pushed the thoughts from her mind. She was just overreacting and she needed to focus it was her first day back after all.

The Joker always knew how to make an entrance. Whether it be with guns or breaking glass, all eyes always turned towards him. He and his men stormed the building firing off their guns into the air, causing panic and chaos among all the employees. He loved the way they scattered around, just like cockroaches when the lights come up.

"Nobody leaves." He instructed calmly to the men as he walked slowly over to the secretary's desk. He shook his head when he discovered she wasn't there. Such bad manners, he came all this way, and couldn't even get a proper greeting. Well, when he found the little secretary he would have a long talk with her.

Jade ran as fast as she could up the stairs towards the top floor. She had just gotten up to deliver a memo when she spotted the first of the gunmen walking towards the glass doors. She had to get to Bruce. She had to warn him.

She didn't want to take the elevator for the fear that the Joker would turn off the electricity and she'd be helplessly trapped between floors. So the stairs proved to be her only other option. In a couple minutes the lights in the stairwell flickered off and she knew her intuition was right.

It was pitch black, Jade couldn't see anything. She stumbled around blindly reaching out for anything to grab a hold of. She felt her heart beat faster and her skin pimple with goosebumps. It was the kind of fear someone only got when they weren't sure they were alone, like a child who thinks there's a monster lurking in the closet.

Jade's hand finally found the handrail and she climbed as fast as she could up the stairs, she prayed she got to Bruce in time to warn him.

Jade finally found the door exiting the stairwell. She emerged into the hallway of the top floor. She was momentarily blinded by the sun that found it's way in through the many windows. She sighed in relief it was nice to be able to see again. She wasted no time in reaching Bruce's office. She threw open the door and looked around breathlessly.

"Bruce?" She called out hesitantly.

" 'fraid not." A familiar voice bounced off the walls eerily. Rina stepped out of the shadows with a sly smile on her face holding a baseball bat in her right hand.

"Rina?" Jade asked in confusion.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Rina said smiling as she quickly smashed Jade upside the head with the bat. Jade stumbled for a few steps and fell as the darkness consumed her and rendered her helpless.


	14. Fighting

**I know I'm such a fail at updating, but please keep giving me feedback it keeps me going. **

Jade's eyes opened slowly and with great effort. In the back of her mind she wondered how many hits to the head she had to take until she realized that she should just wear a helmet at all times. She glanced around. It took her a moment to realize she was in the back of a van, and that the van was moving.

"You sure we should have brought her along?" A male voice asked from the driver's seat. "The Boss might not like it."

"He'll be happy. Trust me." Rina's voice echoed in Jade's ears making her burn with anger, yet Jade remained very still. She didn't want to attract their attention. Her hands were tied behind her back, but the bonds felt very loose. She moved her hands slowly and soon the poorly tied rope slipped off of her wrists. Jade smiled, for once lady luck was smiling on her. She glanced around and noticed the same bat Rina had used earlier was sitting against the back doors. Jade smiled to herself. She quickly lunged at the bat and grasped it tightly in her hands. She turned and wasn't shocked to see Rina standing in front of her. The movement of the van not bothering her in the least.

"Well, look who's awake all bright eyed and bushy tailed." She said with a smile. Jade glared at her.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded standing unsteadily on her legs. "Why are you helping him?"

"Money." She replied with a smile. Jade looked at her in disgust. "So what a few people die, people die everyday Jade. It's nature, besides I'm looking out for number one."

Jade glared and swung the bat with all her strength at Rina, but Rina was faster she ducked and the bat hit the driver with a loud _crack._ He slumped forwards unconscious, soon the van began to swerve dangerously from side to side.

Jade and Rina were thrown violently against the thin wall as the van crashed loudly against the guardrails. Rina glared daggers at Jade.

"You idiot." She sneered. "Now look what you've done." Jade swung the bat a second time, but Rina caught it and twisted it from her grasp. "Just don't know when to quit do ya?" She snarled swinging the bat. Jade jumped backwards and found herself in front of the back doors.

"Quick little thing, don't worry I'll fix that." Rina said stepping forward, but at that exact moment the van hit a large pothole in the street that pushed Jade roughly against the back doors. They opened and suddenly Jade was just how aware of the danger they were in. She stumbled back and latched herself onto the door for survival.

Her heart pounded in her ears and her hair whipped wildly at her face and eyes. The sounds of traffic enveloped her and cause her arms to goose bump in fear. Rina smirked as she stepped towards her carefully. 

"Your just too easy." She smiled and swung the bat out with intent of knocking Jade onto the fast moving street below, but Jade's adrenaline suddenly kicked in. She grasped the bat with one hand as it swung through the air and pulled with all her might.

Rina went tumbling out Jade watched helplessly as she rolled along the street. Cars swerved to avoid her. Somewhere deep inside herself Jade hoped she would be okay. She didn't want to be responsible for her death.

The van continued to swerve and Jade knew she would loose her grip if she didn't get back inside soon. She swung her self forward and somehow just managed to fling herself into the van once again. She climbed over the seats and grabbed the wheel from the passenger's side. She pushed against the driver and finally got his foot off the pedal. In a few moments the car eased to a stop. Jade sighed with relief before she stepped carefully out of the van her legs feeling like they were replaced with jello.

Alfred smiled serenely as he spread out idly on the couch. He had a fresh cup of tea and a good book in his hands. He had just finished with his morning chores and was enjoying having the manor all to himself. He cracked open the book just as he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and lifted himself from the couch reluctantly as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming, just hold on a moment." He said with annoyance. He opened the door with composure that quickly faltered when he saw Jade standing there looking like she was just dragged through the wilderness. "Ms. Delacey!" He cried in concern.

"Alfred does Bruce's cellphone have a GPS on it?" She asked as she walked past him and into the manor.

"...yes, is something wrong." He answered with growing apprehension.

"Good could you go check it for me?" She said ignoring his question and stepping into her bedroom.

"Ms. Delacey just what are you planning to do?" Alfred demanded through her door. She opened the door and answered confidently;

"I'm going to save my boyfriend."

The Joker sat and considered his captive. The Batman was before him, strapped down to a metal table. He searched for any signs of the masked crusader on him, but he couldn't find any. It made him happy to think that one of the richest people in the world, the paparazzi's star, a handsome playboy was just a freak...like him.

He knew what Gotham would do if they found out. Oh the press would love it. Wealthy acquaintances wouldn't know what to think. Passed girlfriends would write books. Maybe even a couple of movies would be made.

He thought about all the different ways he could kill him, or disfigure his pretty boy face. Then the paparazzi would abandon him, maybe even his little girlfriend too. All he would have left was Batman. He liked that idea best. Just as began thinking of the tools he would use he heard a crash from outside the door. Cursing under his breathe he stood up in agitation, the idiots had better not have done something stupid or else there would be hell to pay.

He walked out into the main room and glanced around. Three of his men were standing around and looking up at the open skylight. A bunch of cardboard boxes had apparently been knocked over, probably what caused the noise he heard.

"What are you idiots doing out here?" He barked as he stepped towards them.

"This just fell from the sky light." One of them explained holding out an object towards him. He stepped towards it and upon closer inspection realized it was a shoe. A sneaker to be more precise, and just when he started to get a picture of what was going on the door behind him slammed shut.


	15. Crossroads

**Yay! We're already at chapter 15! I feel so accomplished though I wish I had more time to work on it. I know this chapter is kind of short I promise the next one will be longer. Please review! I'd really appreciate it!**

"Bruce wake up!" Jade screamed as she shoved the folding chair underneath the doorknob. She had just entered the room a few seconds before by slipping in through a window. "Bruce C'mon." She said as she ran towards the table he was tied down to. "Now is not the time for a nap!"

Pounding started at the other end of the door.

"Little pig little pig let me in." The Joker's voice rang from the other side making Jade's heart beat just a little faster.

Jade frantically began to untie Bruce's wrists, but the knot was complicated and the rope was so rough that it cut into her hands.

"I'm done playing with you toots, open this door!" Joker's voice echoed angrily through the room as the pounding became louder.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Jade yelled her voice rising as she searched around the room for something sharp. Then ,like a sign from God, the sun caught something and it reflected in the corner of Jade's eye. A piece of broken glass. She grabbed it eagerly and ignoring the pain as it cut into her hand sawed through the ropes binding Bruce to the table. Unfortunately he was still unconscious.

"Bruce I need you to wake up." Jade said as she gently smacked at his cheeks.

"Jade." He murmured sleepily.

"Yes, Bruce it's me you need to get up! I can't carry you." She replied. Bruce opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Don't know exactly but that's not the point we've got to go!" She said pulling him to his feet. He staggered lightly but seemed to be fully awake and aware now. She shoved him toward the window in panic. He got the message loud and clear and began to climb. Jade looked around. Something was wrong...off somehow. It took her a minute to realize. The banging on the door had stopped.

"Jade?" Bruce asked as he offered her his hand through the window. She wasted no time and quickly took it. She was halfway through the window when small explosion sounded from behind them. Blasting the door off it's hinges and sending it flying across the room. Instantly one of the goons from before rushed on Jade and grabbed her ankle.

She gripped Bruce's wrist tighter and kicked the man as hard as she could in the face. He gasped in pain and released her as he fell backwards holding his nose in pain. Without waiting any further Bruce pulled her completely through the window. He helped her to her feet.

"This way." She said grabbing him by the hand and running towards the car that Alfred insisted on waiting inside of in case something went horribly wrong and he had to call the police.

Jade threw open the backseat door and jumped in, Bruce followed suit. Alfred sighed in relief and in a matter of seconds the car went speeding down the road.

"Remember how I owed you one life save?" Jade asked Bruce after they both caught their breath.

"Yeah" He replied.

"We're even."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Bruce asked as he paced around the living room. Alfred stood to one side and Jade watched him from the couch. "How could I have been so obvious?"

"Master Wayne, now is not the time for self pity." Alfred said calmly. Bruce seemed to ignore him.

"We should probably just wait and see what he wants. Who knows what he'll do? He's pretty unpredictable." Jade threw in.

"What if he goes to the media?" Bruce asked.

"We'll say he's crazy and doesn't know what he's talking about. Laugh it off..." Jade replied. Bruce didn't seem too impressed with that answer and he continued to pace.

"I have to get back to Wayne Tower. To do some damage control." He said as he stalked off towards the door. "Don't leave this house until I get back!" He called slamming the door shut behind him leaving Jade and Alfred alone in the tense silence.

"What are we going to do Alfred?" Jade asked quietly. She knew that if the Joker exposed Bruce's secret there would be no turning back. Alfred sighed and looked at her kindly before he seated himself next to her.

"Ms. Delacey ." He started. "I do believe we are at a crossroad. That this could go a variety of different ways, but whatever happens will happen. I know that I'll remain by his side, but the bigger question is; will you?"

Jade looked at him a moment and considered his question. She truly hadn't known Bruce very long, but when she was with him things seemed better. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

"I will." She answered after a moment's silence. Alfred nodded at her silently.

"That's it then, that's all we can do for now, stand by his side." He stated glumly. "-and now I think I'll get myself some tea, would you like a cup?" He asked Jade smiled at me and softly shook her head.

"No thank you." She responded, Alfred nodded and walked away. Jade sighed she hated this, this waiting game. Their entire lives could be changed in an instant all because of some madman. With these thoughts the telephone rang. "I've got it!" Jade called to Alfred as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hello is this Ms. Delacey?" A voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Yes"

"This is Gotham Hospital, there's been an accident, with Damian."


	16. Decisions

**A/N ** **Happy New Year Everybody. Sorry this took so long, I'll try harder to keep the chapters coming. **

Jade was barely able to contain herself when she walked into Damian's hospital room.

He lay asleep in his hospital bed. His right arm was raised and concealed in a cast, the other was held in a sling. On his left a machine was reading his pulse with a steady beep that did little to calm Jade's frantic nerves. She could barely stand to look at his face. His left eye was swollen and bruised, his lip was busted, and his entire face was covered in scratches.

"What happened?" Jade whispered her voice cracking as tears stung the back of her eyes. The nurse shifted uncomfortably on her feet and avoided Jade's eyes.

"The police are opening an investigation now, we can't be sure what happened until he wakes up." The nurse replied. Jade nodded numbly, deep down she knew what happened. She choked back the rest of her tears and walked to stand beside Damian's bed. "Uh you're the woman dating Bruce Wayne right?" The nurse's voice questioned from behind her. Jade snapped around ready to bite this woman's head off. She was in no mood to play 20 questions. "Oh I didn't mean to pry it's just that he's on channel eight addressing the chaos that happened at Wayne Tower today if you wanted to see." She added quickly motioning to the remote on Damian's bedside table.

"Oh. Thanks." Jade mumbled reaching for the remote and turning it on to Bruce.

He looked stressed and very agitated, but kept up with all the reporters. He calmly answered all of their questions even though they were shot off like rapid gunfire. Jade barely heard any of what he was saying, it just felt good to hear a familiar voice.

"Um are you going to be okay?" The nurse spoke up again, Jade turned to look at her she hadn't even realized she was still there. "Do you want me to call someone for you?" At her question Jade suddenly realized that she hadn't told Alfred she was leaving she had just gone, and it probably didn't help that she had taken the keys to Bruce's Bentley. It seemed like such a good idea at the time.

"Actually I do need to make a phone call." Jade replied.

Damian could just make out voices. One slightly higher pitched. Full of warmth and concern. _Jade?_ Another deeper but proper. _Bruce?_ No not Bruce too weary. Too fatherly. _Alfred._ Yes Alfred that was it. He longed to call out to them, but he couldn't will his mouth to move or his eyes to open. Jade sounded like she'd been crying. He hated when Jade cried. He wondered why she was so sad. If he could just call out to her...

"...Jade?" He questioned as his senses began returning to him and the fog began to fade away. The voices around him quickly faded.

"Is he waking up." Jade's voice sounded barely a whisper.

"I believe he is. I'll fetch the nurse." Alfred replied before his footsteps sounded and faded away.

"Damian I'm right here." Jade's voice sounded nearer and more comforting. He could feel her hand close around his. They were icy cold. They got that way when she was stressed.

With a little effort he opened his eyes. Everything was cloudy , but he could see Jade's form next to him.

"Hey." He managed. Jade let out a half sob and a half laugh.

"Hey." She chocked out. "Do you remember anything?"

"No, just that I was going to my locker to drop some stuff off before lunch. Then nothing." He answered. Jade looked at him thoughtfully before gently placing her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Damian." She whispered standing and crossing her arms across her stomach.

"What for?" He asked.

"I can't protect you from this. I should have never tried." She said more boldly.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Damian asked seeing an expression on Jade's face he'd never seen before.

"Damian...I need to keep you safe. You're not safe with me. Not anymore."

"You're sending me away!" He demanded.

"Just for a little while." She pleaded trying to take his hand, but he jerked it violently away from her touch.

"Damian please it won't be a foster home. I'll figure something else out."

"Whatever."

"Damia-"

"Just go." He interrupted, but Jade lingered. She longed to say more. If he could only see that this was her only choice, her last way of protecting him from the horror that was currently replacing her reality. He wouldn't look at her. She knew when he got like this there was no use, so she quietly stood and gently shut the door on her way out.

"I've just been able to reach Master Wayne. He says he'll be here shortly." Alfred said as he reached Jade's seat in the waiting room. "Are you sure I can't get you something to drink."

"No thank you Alfred." She responded with a small smile in his direction. He nodded at her and sat down beside her.

"It's been a long day." He continued idly. Jade nodded. She hadn't really heard him, she was much too busy counting the tiles on the floor. _Twenty One...He may never forgive me...Twenty Two...If he only knew how much danger I've put him in...Twenty Three...What If no one will take him in?...Twenty Four...We have no family...Twenty Four...Did I just count Twenty Four twice?_

"Miss Delacey? Have you been listening to me?" Alfred's voice interrupted her.

"Oh I'm sorry. What did you say?" She asked.

"I was just saying that I have some close family friends in England. They're very friendly people. I'm sure they wouldn't mind looking after Damian for a while. Just until things here return to normal."

"Oh Alfred are you sure they wouldn't mind?" Jade asked uncertainly.

"I'm certain. There elderly, but they love children, I'll call them tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Jade cried as she wrapped Alfred in a tight hug.

"Why you're welcome." Alfred laughed gently as she pulled away.

"Now if only we could make Damian understand." She sighed.

"If he doesn't see now he surely will when he's older. In time he'll know that this was the best choice for him." Alfred replied.

"How is it you always know what to say?" Jade asked with a smile.

"I guess it comes from years of experience. Not to mention Damian is very much like how Master Wayne could be when he was younger. Very stubborn. Ah speak of the Devil I believe that's him now."

Sure enough when Jade looked up Bruce was fast walking down the hallway towards them. His expression didn't give much away. He reached them in a matter of seconds.

"Jade. I'm so sorry I couldn't get down here sooner. The press was going insane. How's he feeling? Do they no what happened?"

"It's alright I know. He's fine they gave him some drugs to help deal with the pain. They don't, but I think we both know who's responsible." She answered.

"Yeah I figured." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Is there a reason your both in the waiting room and not in Damian's room?"

"Yeah, he's mad at me, But you go on in and visit with him for a minute. I'll tell you all about it later." She replied. Bruce nodded and walked off towards Damian's room.

"So Alfred how soon do you think we can get Damian to England." Jade asked.

"Probably before the weeks out." He answered.

"Good." Jade replied with a sigh. The sooner Damian left the safer he'd be.


	17. Breaking Points

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update, but a lot is going on right now. I really hope you enjoy it, sorry it's kinda short. The next chapter will definitely be a lot longer and more exciting. Please review I would really appreciate it. **

Jade stared out the passenger's window of Bruce's car. They'd put Damian on an airplane to London not half an hour ago, yet already Jade was feeling bleak. It also didn't help that it was just starting to rain. _Not even the kind of rain that has purpose, the stupid kind that can't decide if it wants to rain or not, if it's gunna rain at least make it legitimate._

"What are you thinking about?" Bruce asked, waking Jade up from her thoughts. She looked at him, he kept his eyes on the road.

"Nothing much." She answered turning her attention back towards the small raindrops sliding down the window.

"You know you're doing the right thing right?" He questioned.

"Yes. You've told me at least five times already."

"Yeah sorry."

"No Problem."

The car became quiet except for the occasional sound of the windshield wipers swiping across and brushing the little drops away. Five minutes passed in the uncomfortable silence until Jade finally asked the question that was bothering them both.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"I wish I knew." He answered.

"I hate this." She said.

"I know, me too." He replied.

"Are we just gunna let him push us around like this?" She asked with a tinge of anger to her voice.

"Hey, I'm trying it's not quite as easy as it looks." Bruce shot back the annoyance a little more obvious in his voice.

"I never said you weren't trying." She argued.

"Then what are you saying." He asked.

"Nothing. I'm just...frustrated." She answered.

"Jade, I promise I'll take care of him, and once he's back in Arkham I'll make sure he never gets out again." He said with rising passion in his voice. Jade let out a soft sigh.

"That's just the thing Bruce, you're just one man." She replied bleakly.

"Please don't go all Alfred on me." He sighed with exasperation.

"Look, I'm not trying to nag you, but I think you think you're in over you're head." She told him.

"I did it once I'll do it again." He declared stubbornly.

"You know it's not that easy." She replied with distaste. Bruce's jaw tightened and he didn't reply. "Please don't get mad at me. I'm just trying to help you."

"I never asked for,or will I ever need help from you!" He snapped at her. The words cut through Jade like a razor blade. Bruce saw the effect they had on her. "Look I-"

"Let me out of the car." She interrupted angrily.

"What?" He questioned.

"I said let me out of the car!" She yelled unbuckling her seat belt and opening the passenger side door, causing Bruce to hit the brake as she stepped out onto the road and into the rain.

"Jade, be rational. Where are you going?" He called getting out of the car and following after her.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled as he caught her wrist. She tried to jerk her arm away, but the effort proved useless.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper." He called to her.

"Let go of me this instant!" She screamed back at him, he immediately did as she asked, and the two were left silently facing each other as the rain sounded steadily in the background. Jade took in an unsteady breath before speaking the thoughts that had been floating around in her head ever since Damian had been admitted to the hospital.

"I don't think I can do this." She choked out. "I'm not strong enough for all this." The words spilled out of her mouth. "I just want a normal life." Bruce swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I never wanted you to get dragged into all of this, maybe it's for the best." He stated almost as though his heart wasn't ripping in two. "When all of this is over I won't bother you again. You can get the normal life you deserve."

"I'm really sorry I wish things could be different." She said wiping away stray tears from her cheeks.

"Me too." He said, and just then as though the universe felt the need to mock them further the rain stopped, the clouds parted, and the sun began to shine.

Joker paced around the small dimly lit room. He was pondering his next move. It would need to be big. Gotham wouldn't know what hit them when he was done.

_But first._ He thought silently to himself. _I need to deal with Batboy and his flavor of the month. Killing the girl would have to come first._ He so desperately longed to see old Brucey's face when he took the light out of those piercing blue eyes. _All in good time_. He reminded himself with a smile. Then suddenly like a flash of lightning it hit him suddenly.

He grinned as the idea began to grow and form inside his head. He sat down and pulled out a matchbook from the pocket of his suit. With one deft movement he struck the match and held it just in front of his nose.

"Everything will burn." He said into the eerie stillness. "Everything."


	18. Let The Games Begin

** A/N I'm sorry it's been forever long since I've updated. But my computer wasn't working. Thanks for all the reviews they were all really encouraging. Expect my updates to be more frequent from now on. **

Jade sat on the bus wringing her hands together nervously. As soon as they got back to the manor Bruce had gone back to Wayne Tower. Alfred had gone grocery shopping, leaving Jade alone in that big house. It took her all of twenty minutes before she decided she needed to leave.

So here she was on a city bus heading for a place she hadn't been to in a very long time. It had been a while since she'd rode on a city bus. Somehow it was a little comforting. It reminded her of a time before she'd gotten mixed up with maniacs and vigilantes.

It wasn't long before it was her stop. She got off the bus and braced herself against the autumn chill. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked across the street. For a moment she stopped to consider the writing at the top of the iron gated entrance. _Gotham Memorial Cemetery_.

It was strange how quickly Jade found the grave. She hadn't been to this place since the funeral, but she could remember almost every detail of that day. She looked at the tombstone and felt a pang of guilt hit her. The tombstone was slightly overgrown with weeds and had a large crack in the side, but the name carved into the front was clear as day. _Tracy Delacey._

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry you deserve better than this." Jade whispered as she bent down and began to claw away at the weeds. "I should have come to see you sooner." She continued. "But, I just didn't know what to say to you...I've been so angry at you for so long." Tears had began to swell up behind her eyes, but Jade quickly wiped them away with the the end of her jacket sleeve. "How could you leave me?" She choked out at last. "I need you now more than I've ever needed you, and your not here." Jade stared at the headstone waiting for an answer knowing that it would never give her the answers that she craved. With a small sigh Jade pulled away the last remaining weeds off of the headstone.

"I should probably be heading back now. I don't want Alfred to worry. I'll come back though, sometime soon. I promise." Jade said getting to her feet. She lingered there for a few minutes longer and if she would have turned around a second earlier she wouldn't have seen the dove land on top of her mother's headstone.

It was around 8 o'clock when Bruce decided it was about time for him to leave for the night. He was on his way to his office when he spotted Jade sitting on the couch in the parlor.

She was sitting on the couch looking lovely as ever. Her hair was loosely hanging around her shoulders, and she was wasn't wearing any makeup. She was wrapped up snugly in a baby pink robe. In one hand she held a book in the other hand she had a cup of coffee.

"You know you don't have to wait up for me right?" He asked coming to stand in front of her. She glanced up at him with those blue eyes and smiled sadly.

"I don't mind, I don't get much sleep anyway." She replied.

"Alright, suit yourself." Bruce said as he began to walk away.

"Wait." Jade's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about today, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that...it's just that...I never expected Damian to get caught up in all of this."

"No don't worry about it. It's like I said when this is over Damian will return and I won't bother you again."

"That's just the thing." Jade began setting both the cup of coffee and the book on the coffee table. "I don't know if I want you to leave me alone." She continued standing up. Bruce looked at her quizzically.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked.

"I'm sure." Jade said as she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her into a deeper kiss. It wasn't long before he scooped her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom, making sure he shut the door behind them.

When Jade woke up she already knew that Bruce had left. The sheets on his side of the bed were overturned. She yawned deeply before she checked the digital clock on the bedside table. It was only midnight. Jade sighed as she got out of bed and slipped her robe back on.

As she left Bruce's bedroom she noticed something strange. The parlor room light was on. Her first instinct was to be afraid, but that was silly. Obviously she and Bruce had just left it on, and Alfred probably didn't notice it before he went to bed.

Jade was about to set foot in the parlor when she heard the voices. They were very hushed as if they began to hear her coming. A sudden fear seized Jade's heart. There were intruders in the manor. She began to back away when she bumped into something.

"Hi toots, did you miss me?" He voice rang out and echoed through Jade's ears. She barely had time to let out a small scream before a cloth was pressed roughly against her mouth and nose. The last thing that Jade could see were three masked men coming out of the parlor before the chloroform over took her and she blacked out.

The Joker smiled as her body went limp in his arms. He effortlessly tossed her over her shoulder.

"Hey boss, what do you want us to do about the butler?" One of his brainless lackeys asked as he began to walk by. The Joker looked into the parlor to consider the old man.

He was lying across the floor, one of his arms was in an unnatural position and his nose and mouth were oozing blood.

"Leave him for the master of the house to find." The Joker responded. "We've got bigger fish to fry boys." With that statement the Joker turned to leave. "Now let the real fun begin."


	19. Not Afraid

** A/N Thank you so much for your reviews, to be honest I'd almost forgotten about this story, but all of you reminded me and I feel so guilty for putting it off for so long, so I hope you enjoy this chapter I tried to make it a long one.**

Jade's head was pounding and her vision was fuzzy when she first willed her eyes to open. Her arms and legs were strapped down to a chair. She found it hard to focus on anything, and she barely knew where she was. Until she heard _him_ begin to talk. Of course it was _him_ tormenting her, these days it usually was. She lifted her head and glared up at the smiling clown face that was sitting in a chair opposite a table from her.

"Did I ever tell you how I got these scars?" He asked her leaning forward across the steel table that divided them. Jade felt repulsion creep up her spine as she shook her head. "You see I was orphaned at an early age, I really have no recollection at all of my parents. So I slipped through the cracks of the good old system and found myself, at eleven years old, walking the streets of good old Gotham. That's when I accidentally stumbled across a couple mobsters dumping a body into the harbor. They both decided I'd seen to much. So one of them grabbed a broken piece of glass and tried to slit my throat with it, I wiggled away just in time to make out with this.." The Joker gestured grandly to the permanent smile that adorned his painted face. "and not a serrated jugular. They told me I was lucky, do you think I'm lucky. Jade?"

"No." Jade replied without fear. She was sick of being afraid of this man, now she was just angry. "I think you're a liar. I think you made up that sob story. So why don't you tell me how you _really_ got those scars on your face." She spat out her words without thinking. When she looked at the Joker she could see it in his eyes that she had truly surprised him, but only for a moment before the smile was right back on his face again.

"My, my. Aren't we brave."The Joker said as he stood up from his chair. He circled around the table until he was standing right next to Jade. "So do you _really_ wanna now how I got these scars toots?" He asked as he crouched down at eye level with Jade. Jade remained motionless as he leaned forward until she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I don't remember." He whispered into her ear. The room remained completely silent for just a moment before the Joker stood up and began to laugh wildly. He laughed as he returned to his chair and for a few moments after he sat down. Jade stared at him with a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

"Oh, don't look at me like that." The Joker commanded when he caught sight of the look on Jade's face.

"Like you're crazy?" She questioned venomously.

"No, like your better than me."He replied cooly.

Jade said nothing.

"I know all about you Ms. Delacey. I did a little research on you, on your family."

"Stop it."

"Your father's criminally insane, a lunatic."

"I said stop it!"

"And your mother-"

"SHUT UP!" Jade screeched. The Joker smiled at her clearly amused by her outburst, which only infuriated Jade more.

"God Jade, it has been fun." The Joker said lightly as he sat back down in the chair opposite Jade. "It's too bad it all has to end."

He waited for Jade to respond, but she remained silent.

"No one's coming to save you this time. Mr. Wayne is being watched like a hawk by the press and the police. Their worried he may be in danger. they're making it impossible for him to rescue you without blowing his cover."

Jade swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at the ground. She knew he wasn't lying, there was no reason for him to lie.

"But don't worry sweetheart. You may not be able to see Bruce before you die, but he'll see you." The Joker taunted as he switched on the camera on one edge of the table that Jade hadn't even realized was there until that moment.

To say that Bruce was frustrated was on understatement. He sat on the couch in his parlor with his head in his hands. Alfred was at the hospital they were keeping him overnight for observation. It didn't seem like more than a few broken bones and a concussion, but since it involved The Joker they didn't want to take any chances.

Bruce wanted nothing more than to be by his bedside, but the police said that it would be better to remain in the manor. They had six police cars parked outside, partly to keep back the insane amount of press that pressed against the gate of the manor, hoping to snap a quick photo of the billionaire in distress, and partly to 'protect' Bruce if the Joker decided to make a repeat appearance.

In actuality Bruce knew the only thing that the police were really doing at this point was keeping him from finding and saving Jade himself. The thought of Jade being held by the Joker sickened him with worry.

_"What if she's already-"_

He stopped the thought short. He couldn't think like that, not now. He couldn't afford to loose hope, not yet.

"Commissioner, turn on channel twelve." An officer said from behind the couch to Commissioner Gordon, who was pacing around the room anxiously.

"Why?" He asked impatiently.

The officer said nothing, but apparently the look on his face was enough. Gordon switched on the tv and quickly tuned it to the correct station.

Bruce watched with trepidation as the static on the screen came into focus and Jade came through, crisp and clear on his expensive television. She was tied down to a chair in a white room opposite a metal table.

"Hello Gotham, your favorite clown speaking." His voice made rage boil up inside Bruce, he knew that there was no one else on this Earth he hated more. "Most of you probably recognize the beautiful Jade Delacey. Smile for the camera Jade."

Jade had her face turned away from the camera, not allowing Joker the satisfaction.

"No? Not even a little one?"

Jade remained stoic.

"Spoiled sport." The Joker said with mock disappointment. "This will be the last time anyone sees you alive, don't you have anything to say?"

Jade's head snapped sharply to glare at a point just beyond the camera.

"You're a spineless piece of trash." Jade's insult dripped with venom and hate, but the Joker only began to laugh hysterically.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that then." The Joker said after he'd regained his composure.

Bruce watched with horror as the Joker walked and stood beside Jade, He flipped out a shining steel switchblade and began to raise it to Jade's throat..

Bruce turned his head away unable to watch, when suddenly a crash sounded from on screen.

Jade had somehow managed to free one of her arms. She punched the Joker square in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards in surprise. As he fell backwards he knocked over the table and sent the camera crashing to the floor and the screen flashed with static for a moment before everything went black.

"What just happened?" A police man asked from behind Bruce.

"I'm not sure." Gordon replied. "But I think Jade's still alive. Send the footage to the station and check to see if there are any noises in the background that might give us a clue to her whereabouts. Quickly now she might not have much time."

Jade had managed to grab the switchblade from The Joker as he fell, she quickly sawed away the binds that still held on her other hand.

"You bitch!" The Joker snarled furiously. Jade had never heard him so angry and it frightened her. He was struggling to stand as Jade began sawing at the remaining ropes around her ankles. She just barely sawed through the last one when the Joker reached her.

He grabbed her throat and began to choke her, blindly out of instinct Jade jammed the blade into the Joker. He stumbled backward clutching at the middle of his torso.

Jade wasted no time getting to her feet and scanning the room for an exit. She quickly spotted the a steel door and ran towards it, as she tried the handle she prayed it was unlocked. She could hear the Joker's footsteps coming up right behind her.

Jade let out a small sob of relief as the door swung open, She exited and quickly slammed the door shut behind her. She could hear the Joker taunting her from the other side.

"When I get a hold of you, you little bitch I'm going to make you suffer." His voice dripped with hate.

Jade leaned her whole body against the door in an attempt to keep the Joker on the other side. It was at that moment that she realized she was in big trouble.

She has no idea what building she was in, or if she was even in a building because all she could see was black. The entire area around her was cloaked in absolute darkness.


	20. The Dark

The video was just the distraction that Bruce needed to make his escape. Gordon had commanded the majority of the policemen posted around his home back to the station to look into the video and attempt to locate Jade and the Joker. Only two officers remained.

"Gentlemen if you don't mind, I think I need to lie down for a moment. I need to collect my thoughts." Bruce stated as he got up from his seat on the couch.

"Yes of course , let us know if there's anything you need." One of the officers replied. Bruce nodded to the officer before exiting the parlor.

With haste he made his way to the lab and booted up the main computer. It seemed to take days for it to get started, and even longer for him to get the video of Joker and Jade on the screen.

He played the video over and over again, each time his frustration growing. All he needed was a _shred_ of a clue, anything.

"Please, give me something." He prayed silently to himself as he played the video over again for the tenth time. He stared intently at the screen when a small flash caught his eye. At the moment just before the video goes black he noticed a small plate attached to the bottom of the flipped table.

_Property of Warehouse 51, Gotham City_

* * *

Jade's first instinct when she stepped out into the darkness was to panic. The complete darkness was frightening and disorienting. A million frenzied thoughts ran through her head at once. _Where am I? What do I do? How can I get out of here? What if I die here?_

The Joker had began to pound lightly at the door behind her.

"Are you afraid of the dark princess? I certainly hope not." His voice wavered slightly at the end.

Jade ignored him and reached one hand out into the darkness feeling around for something anything in the darkness. Her eyes had slowly began to adjust and she could just barely make out shadows of the objects around her.

Then, the pounding on the door behind her stopped.

She waited for a few moments, her entire body pressed back against the door, still nothing. _Maybe he's passed out._ The thought gave Jade a little hope.

Slowly she lifted her weight off of the door, in case he was still awake.

Still nothing.

In an instant Jade's feet began to fly. She ran through the darkness narrowly avoiding the shadows of the objects around her. She ran without knowing the slightest clue as to where she was or how to escape. She ran because she didn't know what else to do.

Jade had no clue where she was, or where she was running to, but every time she reached a dead end there would be another way to turn, leading her either closer to safety or even further into the darkness.

Finally Jade had run all she could, when she hit the next dead end she slipped to the ground exhausted. She could tell she was sitting on concrete. It was then the feeling of total hopelessness hit her with full force.

Nobody would find her in this forgotten place. The Joker would wake and find her easily, he'd kill her and leave her all alone in the dark. Damian would go back into the system. The life she'd tried to make for them gone in a flash. Bruce would move on without her, and find someone else to move on with.

A small tear escaped from the corner of Jade's eye. _How can it end like this?_

"Did you really think I would give up that easily." His voice echoed off the walls accompanied by his footsteps. "I have a bone to pick with you young lady."

Jade scrambled to her feet.

"I know your still here, Jade. Playing hide and seek in the dark. Well guess what? The boogeyman is coming to find you!" He sounded crazed and desperate at the same time.

Jade placed her hands against the wall and felt along it searching for a place to hide.

"Ollie Ollie Oxen free! Come out, come out ,wherever you are!"

Finally Jade's hands reached something solid and heavy, she thought it was bookshelf or an armoir, either way there was just enough room for her to fit behind it. She squeezed herself between it and the wall.

The click of the Joker's footsteps got louder and louder as he approached her hiding spot. She could feel her heart beating through her chest and feared the sound of it would give her away. His footsteps got closer and closer with each passing moment. She placed one hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out.

"Come on Jade, It will only hurt for a little while. Then you won't feel anything at all" He was right in front of her now, she dared not move. "What's the point in hiding, your only delaying the inevitable. Nobody coming to save you now."

"Except for me."

His voice came quickly and as an unexpected relief to Jade's ears. Quickly she heard the Joker let out a small grunt as a punch landed in his stomach. He was weakened from his stab wound, but he wasn't going down without a good fight. Jade heard the sounds of the battle rage on in the darkness.

Then there was a beat of terrifying silence.

"Jade?" Bruce's voice touched her ears as the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. Jade quickly extricated herself from her hiding spot.

"Bruce, I'm here."

"Thank God." Was all he said. Quickly Jade found herself enveloped in his arms. A tiny sobbed escaped from her lips as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

Then he took her hand and lead her out of the darkness and into the light.


End file.
